Is a Jelly Fish Sting Deadly?
by IamStoopKid
Summary: What starts as a fun trip to the beach goes downhill pretty fast. But who knew that something so new and risky and exciting could come out of such a horrific event?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Victorious fic and I'm SUPER excited! :D And Jori warms my heart, so Jori it shall be... maybe... probably... haha. Oh and on a sidenote about Jori, I in no way associate Victoria and Liz with Tori and Jade. They are completely different because it's creepy when people try to ship Liz and other cast members. But I am powerless to not love Jori. lol. **

**Anywho, on with the first chapter, let me know what you think pretty please! Any tips on keeping characters in character and all that are very welcome! Oh, and this is set after Tori and Jade's Playdate, but in this they are a tiny bit more friend-ish than maybe in the show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tori said, walking through the door in Beck's RV. They were all going to the beach today, and would definitely make sure to park in a smarter spot this time.

"Hi Toriiii!" Cat said, jumping up to hug her. "Hiya." Robbie waved from the couch next to the door.

"Well hello!" Jade said in her Tori voice from the other couch, smirking. She was in the RV with them this time because after breaking up it would be kind of awkward to ride in the truck with Beck the whole way to the beach and she actually would rather be with the rest of her friends anyway. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori yelled back good naturedly, walking over to take the empty seat beside Jade.

"Yeah whatever." Jade said, an amused slight smile on her lips.

The two had become somewhat of friends lately, ever since that odd 'date' Sikowitz had made them go on, the animosity between them had been quite low. Not to say they didn't still bicker. Jade was still Jade after all. She could only take so much Tori in one day. But it was different since she and Beck had broken up. She still hung out with them but it certainly wasn't to hang with Robbie, and though she loved Cat, it was different being with her than it was someone who was a little bit more… coherent. So that pretty much left Andre and Tori.

Before they knew it, they were all piling out of the RV, sunglasses on, and walking onto the beach to find a place to set up a blanket. Once Beck had spread out the blanket, everyone dropped their bags down and started to strip down to their bathing suits.

Jade pulled a hair clip out of her bag and clipped her hair up so it didn't feel like it was suffocating her anymore in the intense sun. Feeling like her skin was already starting to sizzle, she reached back into her bag to get her sunscreen. She started applying it, but looking up saw Tori doing the opposite, lathering her slender body in slick tanning oil, making her skin glisten in the sun.

"Jeez Vega, are you trying to get skin cancer?" She asked.

"No, are you trying to make yourself look more like a vampire?" She retorted with a sickly sweet taunting tone.

"Don't come crying to me when you get skin cancer when you're forty. I'll be nice and healthy. Speaking of which, come put this on my back." She commanded.

Tori huffed, putting her tanning oil back into her bag and walking over to where Jade stood. She held her hand out and Jade squirted the sunscreen into it. Tori wiped it onto Jade's back, chuckling when the girl jumped a little in response to the cool cream on her back. She rubbed it in carefully, making sure not to miss a spot. Although she did think about doing that on purpose to leave a funny tan line, but that would be a suicide mission. Jade felt a little tingle go down her spine as Tori's hands reached her lower back, smoothing down the sides and ever so slightly under the edge of her bikini bottoms.

Tori stepped away and Jade cleared her throat. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They both grabbed their towels and laid them out on the sand. Sunglasses in place, they laid down to let their skin soak up the sun.

"Guys!" Cat said.

"What?" Tori asked. Jade just groaned.

"Come swimming with me! Andre, Beck, and Robbie said they would too, we all have to go!" She said insistently.

"But Cat, we just laid down." Tori said. She really just wanted to lay here with Jade instead of get in the cold salt water. She doubted that Jade would be psyched to do that either.

"Come on, you can tan later!" She pleaded, walking over and tugging Jade's arm up. She groaned again as she was pulled into a standing position.

"Fine." Tori said.

"Yay!" Cat squealed, running down to the water's edge where the rest of the guys were already wading into the ocean.

Tori and Jade both put their sunglasses back into their bags, and went to the rest of their friends, stepping into the water.

"Ahhh it's so cold." Jade cringed, wrapping her arms around her stomach as the waves reached higher and higher up on her waist while they walked deeper. Tori had gotten ahead of her, adjusting to the cold temperature faster to try to reach their friends who were out further. She turned around to look at Jade who she thought had been right next to her.

"Are you coming you big baby?" She laughed.

But then Jade saw what was behind Tori. "Uh, Vega?" She said, "You might want to turn around."

"What? Why?" Tori asked, but it was too late. Just as she turned around an enormous wave crashed over her, knocking her off of her feet. She came up spitting water and trying to get her hair off of her face, scowling at Jade's hysterical laughter.

"Hey!" She yelled, splashing water at her. It didn't stop her from laughing though.

Eventually they made it over to their friends, Jade's laughter finally calmed and Tori adjusted to the chilly water.

Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Andre were currently engaged in a splash fight.

"Hey guys, watch!" Tori yelled, diving into the water and throwing her feet into the air in an attempted hand stand. Her friends rolled their eyes amicably at her silliness and turned back to splashing each other.

Cat jumped on Beck's back and Robbie watched in amusement just as Andre splashed a bunch of water in his face. Jade laughed lightly, not getting involved in the splashing. They knew she would kill anyone who got her hair wet.

She heard a splash behind her and turned around to see Tori resurface. She was smiling widely, wiping the water out of her eyes. Suddenly her smile disappeared, replaced with a scream as she collapsed back into the water.

* * *

**I know, I know, cliffhanger. But it might not even be that bad because who knows if you actually care enough to need to know what happens next? Anyway, I have the next chapter written so it should be up soon if you guys like it enough! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Love, **

**~x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh, I love you guys3 I totally didn't expect all of that awesome feedback, it totally made my day! Thanks so much! I wasn't planning on posting this right away but since there was so much great feeback I totally think you all deserve it. I hope you like it!**

**Oh and in a review someone asked if it was Tori or Jade who collapsed into the water at the end, it was Tori. (:**

* * *

Jade scoffed at Tori's stupid weird joke, but as Tori yelped and thrashed again she knew something was really wrong. By this time the guys had noticed something was off and swam over but Jade, having been closer and noticed earlier, got to her first.

"Hey, Vega!" Jade said, reaching out to help Tori stay standing. She seemed kind of unaware that Jade was trying to get her attention. "Tori!" Jade yelled, holding Tori's shoulders straight to face her. Her eyes were wide and she was clawing at her bathing suit top.

"Ow!" She yelled again, squeezing her eyes shut, still messing with her bikini top. Jade looked at it but didn't see anything. This was freaking her out, and that certainly wasn't an easy thing to do.

Trying not to let it get the best of her, she decided quickly that she needed to get Tori out of the water to figure out what was going on. She picked Tori up, hooking an arm under her shoulders and an arm under her knees; she was surprisingly light, and started to wade through the water as fast as possible back in the direction of the beach. The guys were close behind.

"What happened?" Beck yelled, being the first one to catch up.

"I don't know." Jade said not looking back, her gaze fixed between Tori and the beach that lay ahead. The others followed right behind, worry etched on their faces.

Jade felt like it was taking forever to get back to the beach. She glanced down at Tori as she trudged through the water, the sand giving way under her feet, and it just made her more worried. Tori looked completely out of it, her face screwed up in pain, and her breathing shallow and fast.

Finally they made it to the beach and she set Tori down on the damp packed sand along the shore, kneeling down in front of her.

"Andre go get the lifeguard." Jade said with authority. He nodded, running off in the direction of the lifeguard stand.

Turning her attention back to Tori, Jade realized she still had her hand on her bikini top. Being able to look closer now, she saw little string like things sticking out of underneath it, plastered to the Latina's skin.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself. This is not good. "Guys, I need you to go away for a minute." They all immediately protested, not wanting to leave their friend, and not seeing why Jade wanted them to.

"I have to take her top off, just turn around!" She yelled. With concerned expressions Beck, Robbie, and Cat turned to face away from Tori and Jade, and Jade reached behind Tori's neck to untie her bathing suit.

"Tori, I'm taking this off okay?" She asked loudly, having no idea if the girl would register what she was saying. Tori just nodded slightly, her breathing still shallow and rapid.

After she finally had it untied she pulled down the one side and gasped. There was a small bluish clear jellyfish laying against Tori's chest, about the size of a clementine, but it was squishy and flattened against her. The tentacles had spread out across her breast, leaving a web of angry red marks underneath them, still stuck to her.

"What is it?" Beck asked, worried about his friend.

"It's some kind of weird Jellyfish." She answered, reaching to take it off.

"Don't touch it!" Robbie shouted. "It can still sting you even if it looks dead."

"Well I can't just leave it there!" she snapped back getting seriously annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Take it off carefully, only touch the top. What kind of jellyfish is it?"

"Do I look like I would know that?" Jade shouted, gingerly holding the gross squishy glob and gently lifting it off of Tori. She threw it on the ground, a couple of feet away, and turned back to Tori who had her eyes closed, taking in short quick breaths.

Jade had to force herself to look away from the jagged irritated marks that the tentacles left across her breast, and back to her face.

"Vega, can you hear me?" Tori slightly nodded. "What hurts?" She asked, really worried now. (And if anyone gave her crap for it, they would be in for some pain). It had been a couple of minutes since it happened and Tori was still a mess.

"Everything." Tori whispered, grimacing with her eyes still shut.

"This is bad." Robbie said from over where the jellyfish was, his back still turned. Beck and Cat were still standing just a few feet away facing the other direction.

"Beck call an ambulance." Robbie said. "Cat, go find out what's taking Andre so long, Tori needs medical attention. Now." Beck disappeared in the direction of their belongings farther up the beach, and Cat ran off to where Andre had gone.

Jade felt a jolt of ice go through her veins at his words. This was really serious.

"Robbie, what is it?" Jade yelled, not having any more patience at this point.

"This isn't a jellyfish." He said. "ugh, where are Cat and Andre?" He muttered under his breath.

"Robbie!" Jade yelled.

"It's called a Portuguese man-of-war. It's way worse than a normal jelly fish.

"How much worse?" Jade asked slowly, trying not to freak out even more. Tori looked so vulnerable. She reached to retie her bathing suit before anyone else got an eye-full.

"It depends on how many times she got stung. It's said to feel like a lightning bolt."

Jade felt the blood drain out of her face. It was stuck in her bikini top. She had to have gotten stung a million times.

"The ambulance will be here in two minutes." Beck called as he jogged back over to them.

All of a sudden Tori's hand flew up to her mouth, and she turned, emptying to contents of her stomach on to the sand next to where she was sitting, narrowly missing Jade.

"Oh my god." Jade said, moving out of the way and shifting so that she could hold Tori's hair back out of her face. She wasn't entirely sure where all of this protectiveness and maternal instinct was coming from but her friend, well for lack of a better word, needed her.

* * *

**And the suspense builds. Haha. So yep, that is all for now, I wrote most of the next chapter in school today so I just have to type it up and it should be ready soon! By the way, I don't think I'll be able to update this quickly regularly, but I'll do what I can for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, and I just want to start off by saying usually I update stories weekly, but 23 reviews? Seriously? You guys are awesome! By the way people, all the stuff about the jelly fish sting symptoms are real. I did some research… I know my jelly facts dudes. (Though I did kind of combine all of the worst case scenarios) **

**P.S. It's really hard to write a story with two girls as main characters without getting super repetitive. **

**P.S.S. If you haven't seen it you should go watch potter puppet pals wizard angst. No one gets my references :(**

* * *

"I'm going to go wait in the parking lot to tell them where you guys are." Beck said, turning to jog up the beach.

Just then the lifeguard came into view with Andre and Cat trailing closely behind. He was tan and built, fulfilling the lifeguard stereotype right down to the red shorts and sandy blonde hair. Robbie waved them over, Jade still kneeling down with Tori leaning back onto her lap, her head against the pale girl's chest.

"What happened?" He questioned once he reached them and crouched down to look at Tori.

"She got stung by that thing." Jade said, pointed to the offending thing lying on the sand. Tori's breathing briefly sped up and Jade put a hand on the smaller girl's arm, trying to soothe her.

"Okay, I need to put this on it. Do you know how many times she was stung?" He said pulling what looked like vinegar out of his bag.

"Wait that isn't a jellyfish! Don't put that on her it will make it worse!" Robbie yelled. "That only works on true jellyfish stings!"

Jade glared at the lifeguard. "First day on the job?" She spat.

"That would make her skin feel like it was literally on fire, as if it doesn't already hurt enough, and make her scars ten times worse!" Robbie shouted incredulously, surprised that the lifeguard had been ready to make such a dangerous mistake.

"Look, the ambulance is going to be here in two minutes, is there anything else you can do until then?" Jade asked, desperate now. Tori's skin was slick and hot against her, and there were little beads of sweat on her forehead. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was becoming even more labored and irregular.

"No, we just have to wait." He said.

"Well that's helpful!" Jade yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thankfully only a few seconds later they were swarmed with EMTs. Jade was surprised that they didn't push her out of the way; maybe they just didn't want to jostle Tori.

Robbie was filling them in on what happened and Beck, Cat, and Andre stood a couple of feet away watching nervously. Jade felt tense as they lifted Tori off of her and strapped her onto the stretcher. They proceeded to carry it up the beach, Jade and the rest of the group hot on their heels.

They watched Tori get loaded into the ambulance and Jade wasted no time. "I'm coming with her." She said as if daring him to say she couldn't. Well someone had to go with her, right?

"Are you family?" He asked skeptically. _Shit._ _Jade thought._

"Uh I'm her… girlfriend." She said, knowing that the lie was necessary if she didn't want to get stopped repeatedly by medical staff. She received weird looks from every one of her friends including the EMT, but he just nodded, stepping aside to let her in. She made a face and mouthed a few words to her friends, trying to convey to them not to question it.

She climbed into the ambulance and sat in the back corner trying to stay out of the way as the EMT came in and shut the doors, sitting down on the other bench to tend to Tori. Jade tried to focus on Tori instead of all of the various needles and tubes that were being introduced to her person. That almost brought a smirk to Jade's face. Tori would surely have passed out under normal circumstances, seeing all of those needles and fluids.

The beeping of the heart monitor she was hooked up to caught her attention, it was getting faster. She looked back to Tori's face and she was blinking, her eyes wide, and it looked like she was starting to hyperventilate. She reached up to try to take off the oxygen mask, but the EMT put his hand over hers to keep it there.

"Miss, you need to keep that on." He said. But Tori apparently had other plans. She reached up trying to take it off again, and when he tried to stop her, she began squirming and kicking, a look of terror on her face.

"Miss, calm down, you're in an ambulance, we're on our way to the hospital." The EMT tried, using his training to try to calm her. But it didn't help. The heart monitor was beeping furiously, and Tori was knocking into everything, still trying to rip the mask off her face. It was honestly one of the most terrifying things Jade had ever scene. Because it wasn't some dark story or horror movie, this was her friend having some weird medical thing and it was fucking scary. It made Jade feel so small, and helpless.

"Can you try to calm her down?" He asked without taking his eyes off of Tori. He was still trying to hold the mask on her face as well as keep her from moving, but his attempts were futile because she was flailing and kicking wildly.

Jade nodded, leaning over a little bit and placing a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Tori." She tried. "Tori, listen to me, you need to calm down, everything's okay." She said loudly and slowly. It seemed to be working. The flailing had decreased to a little wiggling. "The mask has to stay on though, can you leave it on? Just a little longer." The sound of Jade's voice seemed to do the trick and Tori nodded weakly, letting her hands rest by her sides again. Jade grabbed Tori's hand, hoping to avoid any more little freak outs, or whatever that thing was.

Good thing no one was here to see this or they would never let her live it down. But in her defense, even she wasn't heartless enough to be her usual gank self in a situation like this.

She felt Tori squeeze her hand weakly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked down to Tori's scared eyes and squeezed back lightly.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" Jade asked the EMT.

"Under five minutes." He said, writing whatever on his charts and notes.

"We're almost to the hospital." She said to Tori, who briefly shut her eyes, probably in an attempt to calm herself.

Jade was faintly aware of the beeping monitor but it started to speed up again. "Tori, it's okay, try to relax we'll be there soon." Jade said, but it didn't help. It was confusing, Tori was just lying there but the insistent beeping was still speeding up. She let go of Jade's hand, putting hers tensed back at her side.

"I need you to move out of the way." The EMT said as he became a flurry of motion over Tori.

The beeping was going crazy now and Jade felt her breath catch in her throat when all of a sudden the beeping became one shrill connected noise. The EMT had paddles out and Jade sat pressed into the corner as far out of the way as she could be with her hand clamped over her mouth, keeping her from letting out the hysterics bubbling up in her chest. She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the site of Tori being shocked to try to get her heart to beat again.

* * *

**Gasp! Sorry sorry sorry for the ending but it was getting longish and it was just a good place to stop and please don't hate me! If it makes you feel better I will just say that no one had ever died in a story I've written (;**

**Oh and I seemed to have forgotten to put a disclaimer in somewhere so here it is: yeah I don't own victorious blah. k. there. problem solveddd.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I was on college visits and I didn't have my laptop with me :( But I did have a notebook! So I wrote this in the car special for you guys because you are all awesome! Thank you thank you for all of the reviews, honestly I never expected so many and they make me so happy!**

**Oh and if you were wondering which colleges I went to they were BU, BC, Northeastern, and Tufts.**

**Anyways, on with the story! I made this one especially long because of how long it took to get it up.**

* * *

Jade sat numbly in an uncomfortable plastic ICU waiting room chair. She toyed with the fabric of the purple scrubs she was wearing. Some nurse had given them to her considering she was still in her bikini. She had put them on without protest, running on autopilot. She couldn't even wrap her mind around what just happened. It was hard to believe it had even happened at all for that matter. One minute they were just having fun at the beach and the next Tori's heart stopped. She technically _died_ in that ambulance. The only reason they were here at all was because the EMT had been able to shock her heart into beating again. That was a sobering thing if there ever was one.

She looked down at the phone in her shaking hand, the dried tears on her cheeks making her face muscles tight. She hoped no one could see that she had cried, though it was probably in vein. Her eyes felt puffy; surely it would show along with her makeup smudged down the tear tracks. And even she found it a little weird that she had been so affected by this, I mean sure it was horrible and all, but she was Jade West, not some wimpy teenage girl who overreacted to everything.

"Jade!" She heard Cat's voice from behind her and turned to see her friends rushing toward her with worried expressions.

"How is she?" Andre asked, coming over to sit next to her. Jade was hesitant to reply, not wanting her voice to come out as weak sounding as it felt.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "They took her away as soon as we got here and sent me here."

Beck let out a stressed breath and ran his hand through his hair.

Jade looked down at her hands. "Her heart stopped in the ambulance." She let out in a whisper. Everyone froze at that, the true gravity of the situation finally hitting them. Cat squealed and leaned into Robbie's arms.

Andre put his arm around Jades shoulders, an unspoken understanding between them of the fact that she needed that comfort, and so did he.

"Did they say anything at all about when we could find out what's happening?" Beck asked.

"They said they would come out and talk to me if they could stabilize her." She said, tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. She squeezed her eyelids shut for a quick moment, fighting them off.

"Wait _if_?" Beck asked, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Jade just nodded, not trusting her voice at this point.

"Oh my god." He muttered, not even knowing how to react anymore. Cat was openly crying now, and a few tears even rolled down Andre's face.

"Did anyone call her parents yet?" Robbie asked solemnly knowing that none of them would want to be the one to do it.

Everyone shook their heads no.

Beck sighed, standing up and pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I'll do it." He walked out of the little room to where he could talk on the phone easily. Also, his friends didn't need this shoved in their faces any more than it already was. He himself couldn't get the image of Tori's terrified expression, lying in the sand barely breathing out of his mind.

Robbie had brought Jade her bag so she was able to change back into her normal clothes, but unfortunately the much appreciated distraction was short lived. The clock in the waiting room seemed to tick louder and louder, taunting them as they waited for news. Jade was ferociously chipping her nail polish off as she always did when she was anxious. Andre still sat with his arm around her, keeping his eyes glued to the wall. Cat was still crying softly into Robbie's shoulder next to them.

Beck quietly walked into the room, looking as if he had aged years while he was in that hallway. "Her parents and Trina are in Hawaii right now. They said they will try to find a flight back as soon as possible, but there is supposed to be some weather coming in so they might not be able to get back until Monday." He said, and said across from them. They knew they would have to figure out what to do about her parents not being here, but they would figure that out later.

Beck briefly placed a comforting hand on Jade's knee and she looked up to meet his eyes, silently thanking him. Even though they weren't so comfortable around each other yet, they had dated for years, there was no breaking that special connection they had. Granted they both knew they would never date again, they still knew they would always be there for each other when they needed a friend.

They were snapped out of their thoughts when a middle aged doctor with short black hair that was turning silver on the sides stepped through the doors.

"Jade West?" He asked scanning the room until his eyes met her. She stiffly stood up and walked over to him, and the others followed with her.

"I was told to notify you with Victoria Vega's condition… Just you." He added looking at the rest of them.

"They're all her friends and her parents and sister are on a trip, they might not be able to get home until Monday." She said.

"Okay well let me start off by saying that Victoria's condition is stable." They all let out collective sighs of relief before he continued.

"We have her sedated right now to help her body recover from the trauma and she will need to stay the night, but she'll be able to go home tomorrow as long as there are no complications.

"So she's okay? What do you mean complications?" Andre asked eagerly.

"Yes she is okay, but due to her heart stopping, there was a time period when her brain was not receiving any oxygen. There is a chance that there could be permanent damage, but there is no way to know until she wakes up." He finished regretfully.

Jade froze at that, her breath trapped in her lungs until it felt like they were on fire. Permanent damage?

The others had similar reactions; Cat's crying resumed.

"Can we see her?" Jade asked, her voice coming out much quieter than she had intended it to.

"Yes, but only two at a time since she is in the ICU. If everything goes well she will be moved to a different room by tonight. Who is going to go first?" He asked, directing the question at Jade.

She felt like it might look odd to her friends to go first considering her and Tori never seemed close. But the truth was, Tori was steadily growing on her, day by day the two were becoming closer. She actually did care if she was okay. She mentally cringed. The wall she had spent so long building up was being constantly chipped away by the brunette's bright smile and unique personality. And on top of all of all of that the ambulance ride left her really shaken. And she would never admit that out loud but she needed to see with her own eyes that Tori was okay. Oh and there was that little thing where the entire hospital staff tending to Tori was under the impression that she was her girlfriend.

"Um," she began, and then looked at her friends. "I guess me and Andre will go." She knew he would be dying to see her.

The doctor led them through a door and down a few hallways until they reached Tori's room. From the outside they couldn't see her, a bland curtain blocking the view from outside the thick wall of glass panes.

"I just want to warn you that this is probably not how you're used to seeing her, she is hooked up to a lot of machines to measure things like her heart rate and blood pressure and an IV for her sedative and fluids. I have to go tend to other patients, but you can press the call button next to the bed when she wakes up and a nurse will come. She should be waking up in the next hour or so, I'm sure it will be comforting to see a familiar face."

Jade and Andre nodded, absorbing everything he was saying, anxious to see Tori.

"Alright, well just remember to push the call button when she wakes up and when you two are done two more can come in and so on." He said. They nodded once more and Andre added a "Thanks," before the doctor walked away.

Jade took a deep breath and walked into the room hopefully looking much more confident than she felt. Andre followed tensely behind her.

Jade soberly observed Tori lying in the sterile white hospital bed, looking small under the loose light blue fabric of the hospital gown. She finally looked peaceful after being distressed for so long. Andre cleared his throat and tried to subtly wipe a tear off of his cheek. Jade watched him out of the corner of her eye, but she wouldn't call him out on it, not today, not when Tori was lying right in front of them after just enduring everything she had.

If Jade was being honest with herself, she had already cried enough for all of them put together, but none of them had seen it. She wasn't one to do that usually, but seeing your friend's (yes she was calling her a friend now) heart stop was quite the stressful experience. Especially since it was Tori's. Jade blinked a little, not sure where that had come from.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Andre asked quietly.

"Maybe." Jade answered, unsure.

Andre sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed, and Jade took the one next to him. He clasped Tori's limp hand in his own and Jade's stomach clenched at the lifelessness of her tan fingers.

"Tori," Andre began, "look, I don't know if you can hear us or not, but… It's Andre… And Jade."

* * *

**I hope you liked it okay! I know it wasn't too eventful, but it was needed(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So apparently you guys only like to review when there's a giant cliffhanger. Well that can be arranged *evil smile***

**Haha anyway, here is the next chapter! It's honestly surprising me how long this part of the story is dragging on for, I hope it's not getting too slow to keep you guys interested!**

* * *

Jade once again sat in the silence of the waiting room and once everyone had a chance to see Tori she was expected to go back in, and she was grateful for that. She needed to see Tori awake and okay. She still hadn't woken up yet, but it had only been about 45 minutes so it wasn't really cause for alarm.

It was convenient for Jade's sake that she had to keep up the appearance of being Tori's girlfriend. That way to her friends, it seemed like that was all this worrying was. But she wasn't faking it. And she couldn't really bring herelf to care that her hatred toward the other girl was quickly changing into friendship and maybe even… no. She mentally shook herself. She would not let those kinds of thoughts into her head. At least not now. Home, alone at night in her bed, maybe she would let her mind cross over into that very dangerous territory, but right now there were more important things to worry about.

"Jade." Robbie said, having just come back through the doors.

"What?" Jade snapped.

"You can go back in now." He said, for some reason not phased by her response. As she got up he walked over and took a seat where Andre and Cat were, sitting Rex on his lap.

Jade entered Tori's room again, awkwardly dropping into the chair beside Beck. They hadn't talked a whole lot since they broke up. They both knew they were close enough to stay friends, really close friends at that, but the initial sting of the break up hadn't quite worn off completely.

"Hey."

"Hi." She sighed.

"I should go back to the waiting room, I need to call my parents and tell them I'll be late getting home." Beck said, standing up.

"Kay." She replied quietly before he walked out of the room.

She moved over to the chair he had been in that was closer to the head of the bed and slumped down in it a little getting about as comfortable as she could.

Jade was scrolling through her phone intently when Tori's hand started to twitch.

Blinking rapidly, the girls eyes tried to adjust to the light as her brain tried to process what was happening. Tori's focus glazed over the room trying to figure out where she was and then landed on the raven haired girl sitting next to her. She opened her mouth to try to talk but was only able to manage a whisper. Still though, it was enough to get the other girls attention.

Jade's head snapped up. "You're awake!" She said, feeling like a thousand pounds were just lifted off of her shoulders. But the confusion on Tori's face quickly brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Jade." The brunette managed a weak whisper, and tried to sit up. Jade gently pressed her shoulder back into the pillows.

"Hey, you're in a hospital." Jade said with a small smile, trying to soothe the other girl and explain what the heck was going on. She reached over to the table beside the bed to get the cup of ice chips and handed it to Tori. "You got stung by a jellyfish when we were at the beach, do you remember that?" She asked.

If Tori were more coherent right now she might have noted the slight change in Jade's disposition toward her, but it wasn't really the first thing on her mind at the moment.

She nodded, waiting for the ice chip to melt in her mouth before she spoke. "Yeah." Her voice was a little raspy but it was much stronger than the first time.

Jade pressed the call button for the nurse, almost having forgot to do that.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jade asked, sitting up straighter so that Tori could see her without straining her neck.

Her brow was furrowed; clearly she had to think pretty hard. "I remember… you were in the ambulance with me…" she started, looking at Jade who swallowed and nodded. "And… that's it." She looked down, and then met the Goth's eyes again. "What happened after that?" Tori asked innocently.

Jade felt her chest tighten. "You're heart stopped." She said slowly and gently, placing a hand over Tori's. It's not like anyone was watching, she thought to herself.

"Wait, what?..." She said, clearly needing a minute to understand what Jade just said. "It just stopped?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was fucking scary." Jade said bluntly.

Tori then placed a hand lightly against her bandaged chest as if just realizing that it was wounded.

She was about to say something else, but thankfully the nurse chose that moment to walk into the room, saving the other girl from awkwardly trying to discuss a very heavy topic.

"Oh miss Vega, you're up! How are you feeling?" The cheery old nurse asked sweetly.

"Um, okay I guess. My chest hurts and I have a bit of a headache." She said.

"That is to be expected, I'll put another dose of painkillers in your IV for you right away sweetheart, don't worry. It's also time to replace your bandages," she turned to Jade, "so if you don't mind stepping out for a minute, I'll do that right now." Jade moved to get up, but Tori's voice stopped her.

"It's okay, she can stay." She said. "Please?" She asked the nurse. Jade was a little surprised but waited for the answer.

"As long as it's alright with you I don't see why it would be a problem." She smiled.

Jade remembered that she was supposed to be Tori's girlfriend so trying not to show too much surprise, she sat back down.

The nurse helped Tori to sit up straight on the bed, and untied the top of her hospital gown, pushing it over her shoulders so it pooled around her stomach. The bandages wrapped all the way around Tori's chest, almost as if it were a piece of clothing.

Tori looked down, watching as the nurse undid the gauze, holding in a gasp when all of it was off and her breasts were exposed.

Jade tried not to stare, but those harsh red marks drawn across Tori's chest were staring right back at her.

* * *

**I shall be back with more soon! I hope you liked it! Review. Because I love that. (hehe jade.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I was looking at the traffic stats for this and I saw how many people in other countries are reading this and I just thought that was so cool! The only other language I know is spanish so: Hola y muchas gracias a mis amigos en paises que habla espanol! And hello and thanks a ton to my friends in all of the other awesome countries!**

**Woo I'm so tired. I'm like delirious right now haha, I'm going to blame it on watching one of the saddest episodes of the Vampire Diaries ever. :'( Poor Alaric. I cried so hard. Anyway sorry to those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about.**

**K, on with the chapter. This one is so cute(:**

* * *

The nurse gently dabbed some kind of ointment on Tori's chest before wrapping her back up. Jade tuned out a little bit while things like when she would be moved into another room, and when they would check on her again were discussed.

"Thanks." Tori said quietly as the nurse walked out of the room. A small tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Does it hurt?" Jade asked, trying to read the other girls face.

Tori sighed, leaning back into her pillows.

"Yeah a little. I think they gave me a lot of medicine though because I feel kind of weird." She said, but then turned to look at Jade. "Why are you doing this?"

Jade was slightly taken aback. Did she do something wrong that she somehow didn't know about? "Doing what?"

"I don't know, this. You were the one that got me out of the water. You were the one that got in the ambulance with me. And you're the one sitting here now. Why?" She asked, trying to figure it out. Her own thoughts and feelings were a blur at the moment. When she saw Jade was the one in the room when she woke up she felt this relief, almost like she knew she was safe. And now, thinking about it more, she didn't really know what to feel.

Jade really wanted to reply with one of her usual brash remarks but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was something stopping her, something telling her that she needed this, and that it wasn't fair to her or Tori to close herself off.

She wanted to tell her what she had recently discovered herself, but she honestly didn't really understand it yet for herself. These feelings she has developed came out of nowhere, hitting her like a freight train. Guess the whole life and death situation thing knocked some sense into her. Well whether it could be categorized as sense was debatable, but all the same it put this new want in the front of her mind.

She sighed, way too confused to try to get into that now. She decided to go with the safe answer.

"You would have done it for me." She said truthfully. And though Tori knew it was true, as the words sunk in, both girls knew that they have more of a meaning than that on the surface.

Tori's stomach did a little flip at how genuine that statement was. She had expected Jade to retreat back into her emotional protection zone, distance herself from anything that threatened to upset the careful balance they were all in, but instead she got a response that gave her this warm feeling in her belly.

"Well… thanks." Tori said, truly meaning it.

"Oh… and um," Jade began awkwardly, turning Tori's attention back to her. "they sort of think we're dating… ya know, the doctors and stuff." She said, waiting for the other girl's reaction.

"What?" Tori asked, bewildered. Jade just nodded.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I had to tell the EMT that for him to let me ride in the ambulance. And now they all thing I'm your girlfriend." She said, smirking at the slight pink spreading its way across Tori's cheeks. "Relax, it's no big deal, it's not like we know these people."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tori chuckled awkwardly, looking down suddenly interested in her thumb nail. She yawned, reminding both girls why they were sitting there.

"I'm going to go tell the guys you're awake. They'll kill me if you fall asleep before they get to see you." Jade said as she got up.

"Okay." Tori said halfheartedly as Jade left the room. She knew it was silly and that her friends would be in the room in just a second but she really wished Jade would have stayed with her. It might be the irrational part of her that felt the need to be taken care of because she was in the hospital, but who cares.

Jade walked back into the waiting room and all of her friends looked at her expectantly.

"Guys Tori's awake but the doctors said she needs to rest, so be quiet when you go in." She said, mostly adding the quiet thing for Cat's benefit. But Tori was still really out of it and she wanted to make sure they wouldn't freak her out, not that she would let them know that she had considered that.

Huge smiles appeared on all of their faces, and Andre stood up. "Come on little Red, let's go say hi to Tori." He said to Cat. "

Yay!" She squealed and got up to follow him.

Jade sat back down and Beck turned to her.

"Listen, I really want to stay, but I have to drive everyone home and both Cat's and Robbie's parents have already called telling them to come home because it's past when they said they'd be back. And Andre's grandma is freaking out wondering why he's not home yet." Beck said, making Jade wonder what time it was. She pulled out her phone to check the time and holy shit it was already almost 7:00 pm. They had gotten to the beach around 1:00; it certainly didn't feel like this much time had gone by.

"Don't you think someone should stay with her?" Robbie said, voicing the same thoughts that were running through Jade's head. She wasn't about to leave Tori here alone in some random city with no friends and family here. Not that anyone else wanted that either, but still.

"I'll stay." Jade said. Both boys looked at her questioningly. "What, you said you all have to go and we all know that my parents won't notice I'm gone." Jade said. "Just come pick us up tomorrow morning, I'll call you when she gets released."

"Well okay, as long as you're okay with it." Beck said.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." She snapped. "Plus, don't you think it would be a little weird if her _girlfriend_ just went home?"

"Hmm." Both Beck and Robbie nodded in agreement.

Xx

Once everyone had gotten a chance to see Tori, they left to go home, Beck promising to come pick them up in the morning.

Tori had been moved out of the ICU to a private room in another wing and was now asleep again. She was barely able to keep her eyes open before so as soon as everyone went home, she was out like a light. This left Jade to try to get comfortable in the not so comfortable chair next to Tori's bed.

Finally she found a position that let her at least dose off.

Tori sleepily blinked her eyes open, noticing that Jade was scrunched up into that chair next to her. A small smile formed on her face that Jade would be the one to stay with her. It was really sweet. And she would never say that because Jade would automatically brush it off, but hey this was her head and she could think what she wanted.

"Jade." She said softy, trying to wake the raven haired girl up.

"Yeah?" Jade woke up right away, worried that Tori was in pain or something.

"You stayed." Tori said happily.

"Yeah well, I drew the short end of the stick, being the only one with parents who wouldn't actually care if I don't come home at night." She rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, well thanks." Tori said. "That chair doesn't look that comfortable." She said sympathetically. Leave it to Tori to feel bad for someone else when she was stuck in the hospital.

"Oh don't worry it's not." Jade said smirking.

"Do you wanna come up here with me?" Tori asked. Jade gave her a funny look.

"It's not like anyone we know is going to see us." Tori said in response to Jade's still blank face.

"Um no, it's okay." She said.

"Seriously Jade, it's fine, this bed is big enough for both of us, and you're going to get no sleep and a neck ache that won't go away for days if you try to sleep there. It's my fault you're here so just make me feel better and sleep up here with me." Tori tried again.

"Nope, I'm good here, thanks." Jade said, although she was strangely very tempted to accept the offer.

"Oh come on, just get up here."

"No."

"I'm in a hospital you have to do what I say." Tori said, crossing her arms.

"Ugh fine." Jade said rolling her eyes, although her stomach was actually doing little flips as she climbed into bed next to Tori who moved over a little to make space.

A nurse walked by the room, looking at them disapprovingly like she was tempted to come in and say that it wasn't allowed, but Jade glared at her, and she continued walking.

Jade leaned back against the pillows and sighed. This bed was so soft. She just now realized how exhausted all of this made her. Not to mention having Tori next to her made it oddly more comfortable for some reason.

The energy of arguing about that made Tori tired again and she yawned, shutting her eyes.

"Night, Jade." She sighed.

"Night Vega." Jade replied, both girls quickly slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Awwww(: love them. **

**P.S. does the diddly bops song get stuck in anyone else's head super easy? It's both hilarious and really annoying at the same time lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, this chapter gave me trouble for some reason... And I've been pretty darn busy. SATs this weekend and my AP exam next week. Blahhh. But I found some time to write this in English, we're watching the Great Gatsby. The 1970s version. *snore***

**But on a seperate note, thank you so much for the reviews like honestly you guys rock! And I try to respond to most of them, but to anyone I missed and the poeple who leave unsigned reviews, you guys are pretty darn awesome(:**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter, hope ya like it. I love Jori, they're just so cute(:**

* * *

Tori woke groggily to a slight burning on her chest. She opened her eyes, only to be met with Jade's sleeping form next to her, an arm slung across Tori's stomach. She smiled, who knew Jade West was a cuddler?

She was oddly comfortable, maybe more than she should be, but she knew that probably had everything to do with the girl lying beside her.

She was wishing she could stay like that for at least a little longer, but the persistent burning made her decide against it.

"Jade." She said, reaching over with the arm not trapped between them to shake her shoulder gently.

"Mmph," Jade groaned clearly not a morning person. Tori chuckled softly having expected as much. Apparently her soft laughter was enough to shock Jade into consciousness, her eyes opening wide, realizing the position they were in. She quickly retracted her arm, mentally scolding herself for being so careless as to cuddle up to Tori while they were sleeping. Obvious much?

"Aww Jade likes to cuddle with tori." Tori sing-songed, receiving a death glare from Jade.

"No I don't."

"I think you do." Tori smirked, loving that she had the upper hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jade said, crossing her arms.

Whatever, Tori thought, deciding not to push it. Waking up with Jade's arm around her was enough for her. Raising an eyebrow at her own inner musings, she pushed those thoughts out of her head. She needed to deal with the task at hand; her chest hurt and she really had to pee.

She looked at Jade who was still lying next to her, but a few safe inches away now.

"Can you press that nurse call-y button? I need more meds." Tori said. "This hurts like a bitch." Jade stared at her for a second, surprised that those words just came out of the other girl's mouth. Apparently pain makes her filter go down the drain. Jade reached over to her side and pressed the button only to turn back around and see Tori trying to get up out of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped. Don't judge, she hadn't had her coffee yet.

"I have to pee, is that a crime?" Tori asked.

"Well are you allowed to get out of the bed?" Jade asked back, also standing up, walking around to the other side of the bed to face Tori.

"I don't care, it's either this or pee the bed so I think I'm going to get up." She said. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, but when she tried to take a step her legs seemed to just give way under her. She stumbled, but strong arms were suddenly holding her up, keeping her from falling.

"Jeez Tori, I told you." Jade said, her brash remark hiding the pang of worry she had felt.

"Yeah uh thanks." The brunette replied, trying to ignore their close proximity. "I think I'm good now."

Realizing she hadn't let go yet, Jade quickly dropped her arms and took a step back, releasing the other girl but watching her as if she expected her to fall again.

Tori walked the seven or so feet to the bathroom without any further mishaps, and while she was in it, Jade took the time to walk over to a little mirror on the wall and check her appearance.

She grimaced at what she saw, wearing makeup while you slept was never a good idea and her hair wasn't doing to hot either. She did her best to un-smudge the makeup under her eyes and pulled her hair up deciding this would be one of the rare times she would allow it to be in a ponytail. It would have to do for now, she would be home soon and the only people that would see her are Tori and Beck. Beck who has seen her in just about every possible state over the two plus years they had dated and Tori, who Jade had seen shirtless twice in the past twenty four hours and was in no better condition than herself. She wasn't too worried.

Tori came out of the bathroom, eyeing Jade curiously.

"What?" Jade demanded.

Tori put her hands up showing that she meant nothing by staring. "Nothing, I've just never seen your hair like that, no need to get snippy." Tori went over and got back in bed as Jade took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Ugh, I need coffee. And food." She said, standing up. "I'm going to the cafeteria."

As she was walking out the door Tori called out to her. "Wait!"

Jade groaned, turning around.

"Will you get me some?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Fine." Jade said as if the other girl had just asked her to go run a mile. Not that she wasn't more than willing to get her some anyway.

Xx

When Jade returned with two coffees and a bag with food in it, a nurse was in the room talking to Tori. Jade went in and sat down again, sipping her coffee.

"Is there someone who can stay with you for the next few days? You are doing much better but it's just to be safe. After trauma like what you have experienced it is customary to have someone with you for the next couple days, just as a precautionary measure."

"Um…" Tori began, her face showing that she was thinking. "Well my family is on a trip right now." She said.

"They're trying to get a flight back but the weather is supposed to be bad so they might not be back until Monday." Jade mentioned.

"Oh," the nurse said. "Is there anyone else?" She said, eyeing Jade as if it was her duty to volunteer. Truthfully she didn't mind at all, secretly loving the possibility of spending the whole weekend alone with Tori. Not to mention she wouldn't mind spending some time away from her family.

"I can stay with her until her parents get back." Jade said to the nurse, purposefully ignoring the looks she was getting from Tori telling her she didn't have to do that.

"Okay, well it would be ideal if it was an adult, but I guess this is better than nothing." The nurse said. Jade scoffed. She was ready to be done with this lady.

"So when can we get out of here?" Jade asked.

"She'll be released at nine." She said, picking up whatever charts she was writing on and left the room.

"Wow, she's a gank." Tori said after the woman was out the door.

"Yeah no kidding." Jade said. "Beck is going to come pick us up. He can drive us to my house so I can get my stuff and then drop us off at your house." She said.

Tori's heart just about did a happy dance. She had thought Jade was just saying that to get rid of the nurse. But then again, she didn't know if the other girl actually wanted to do this or just thought she had to.

"Jade, it's okay, you don't have to." Tori said.

"What?" She asked looking at Tori, not knowing what she meant by that.

"Well I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me, I can just stay by myself, I know you don't like me, you probably don't want to spend an entire weekend with me."

Jade felt kind of bad hearing those words come out of Tori's mouth. She didn't not like her, well maybe she used to, but especially recently, she had really been enjoying hanging out with Tori. And whatever else those feelings swirling around in her stomach were.

"Tori, seriously it's fine. If you died it would be my fault, and then I would feel guilty, and everything would be a mess." She said smirking as a smile spread across the brunettes face.

Xx

Beck had arrived right on time, and once he drove the girls to Jade's house to get her things, he dropped them off at Tori's house.

Once he helped them get Jade's stuff inside and make sure Tori was all set, he had to leave to go to some acting seminar he had signed up for. "Bye guys, don't kill each other." He said as he was walking out of the Vega's door.

Jade smiled evilly from her spot standing next to Tori.

"Jade." He warned.

"Fine I won't." She said pouting, crossing her arms. Tori rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

**Yep, so let the games begin! Haha oh! And have you seen the new stoopkid video? 1. If you don't know what that is, you shouldn't be here. 2. Ari and Liz do RENT Karaoke and it is actually the funniest thing I've seen in my entire life. Liz is just. omg. lol.**

**If you don't know what stoopkid is, it's WeAreStoopKid, Liz, Matt, and Ari's channel on youtube they just post silly videos of themselves doing random things when they're not filming Victorious. It's the best thing ever! Just search wearestoopkid and all of their videos will come up, the newest one is the RENT one. Ahaha you will thank me (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, for the longest time I couldn't decide what direction I wanted this chapter to go in, and I swear, it just didn't want to be written. It was like pulling teeth... Wisdom teeth... Yeah, you people who have gotten yours out know what I mean.**

**Haha I had fun with this one, even though it was a bitch to write. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"So…" Tori started, feeling like they were a little out of their element now that they had changed venues.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel gross." Jade said, bending down to pick up her duffle bag and sling it over her shoulder. "Don't die while I'm up there."

"Gee thanks, I'll try not to." Tori replied sarcastically.

Jade went upstairs, and put her bag in Tori's room, knowing that the Vega's house did not have a guestroom. They would figure it out later. She grabbed her stuff she needed for her shower and made her way to the bathroom.

She turned the water on and began to undress, letting it heat up before she got in. She stepped under the hot spray, sighing as the water soaked through her hair, running down her back and over her shoulders to her front. The past twenty four hours have been insane. Her mind is full of mixed feelings and crap that she had no idea where it came from, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering to the girl sitting in the living room downstairs.

Once she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel only to realize she had forgotten a bra. Damn. She gathered up the rest of her clothes, figuring she would just change in Tori's room. Feeling an odd little tingle run down her spine, she shook it off, trying not to think about why she just felt that at the prospect of getting dressed in Tori's room.

Downstairs, Tori was flipping through the channels and she picked up her phone, seeing that it had ten percent battery left. Stupid hospital, she couldn't charge it overnight like she usually does. She got up and walked upstairs to get her charger from her room. Without thinking, she just walked right in only to be met with a full view of a very naked Jade.

"Geez Vega don't you knock?" Jade yelled, trying to cover herself up with her towel. Her cheeks were stained with a very obvious pink that she was attempting to pretend wasn't there.

Tori's mouth opened and closed, trying to find words through the shock. "I- I'm—"

Jade cut her off. "Whatever, now we're even, I saw your boobs and now you've seen mine so get out and let me get dressed."

Tori shut her mouth, ready to leave because of the awkwardness of the situation, but she couldn't resist getting in one last comment. "Well technically you saw mine twice." She could have slapped herself for letting that actually come out of her mouth, but she almost couldn't keep her laugh in at the sight of Jade's expression.

"Fine." Jade snapped, opening her towel and flashing Tori. She tried not to look, really, but she couldn't keep her eyes from going down. "NOW we're even." She said with a satisfied smirk.

Tori was once again speechless, and she could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Kay, well uh I'm going to go downstairs while you finish getting dressed." Without meeting Jade's eyes, Tori hastily exited the room and went back to trying to focus on whatever TV show she had left on, deciding to charge her phone later.

She honestly tried to watch the TV but her mind just kept flashing to the image of Jade standing there naked, pale, and perfect. Ugh, brain stop it! Tori mentally scolded herself. This was getting weird. She begrudgingly had to admit though, it wasn't a kind of weird that necessarily worried her as much as it should…

"You're turn." Jade said, plopping down on the couch next to Tori and snatching the remote out of her hand. The brunette had been so wrapped up in her musings she hadn't even heard the other girl come downstairs.

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed indignantly, looking over at Jade who sank back against the cushions making herself at home.

"Just go take your shower, I'll pick out a movie and make lunch." Jade said.

"Wait, _you're _going to make lunch? Did I hear that right?" Tori joked.

"Shut up and go upstairs or you'll go hungry." Jade said.

Xx

Once Tori finished her shower and Jade had made them both lunch, they were eating it while they were watching a movie. Well technically, Jade was eating, Tori was trying not to barf. Of course Jade would pick a slasher movie.

Tori was trying to man up and watch it, but it was getting more difficult with each gruesome scene added to the last. Just then a girl was impaled, blood spewing out of her stomach and mouth as she screamed, and Tori shut her eyes quickly, burying her head in Jade's shoulder.

"This is so gross." She said, her words coming out muffled by the fabric of Jade's charcoal hoodie.

Tori had expected her to move but instead she just chuckled.

"You're such a wimp." She said.

"Jade," Tori whined. "Do we really have to watch this? It's so disgusting."

"Oh, come on it's not that bad." Jade replied, taking her eyes off the screen and looking down at Tori.

"Fine but when I have nightmares I'm waking you up."

Jade smirked; she could practically hear the pout in Tori's voice.

"Ugh, fine, come here." Jade said, wrapping her arm around the girl that was still hunched into her.

Tori froze for a second, holding her breath. Was this actually happening? What…? She decided she wasn't going to question it any more than that and just enjoy it. She snuggled into Jade's side more, laying her head back against her shoulder, relishing the feel of it but still trying to be subtle. Hard thing to do, that. Tori mentally sighed. Okay fine she has a crush on Jade. It sounded so weird, but she knew she had to finally admit it to herself. Not really sure how it happened, but it's not like she could deny it any longer…

Jade wasn't going to say anything about it, but she was secretly in heaven right now. Tori was all wrapped up in her arms and it wasn't even awkward. They weren't making fun of each other or arguing, they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. And she was loving every minute of it.

Tori looked up at Jade, caught off guard by the fact that Jade was already staring down at her. Neither one of them said anything, Tori's eyes flicking to Jade's lips as her tongue slipped out to wet them. Without either one of them fully acknowledging what was happening, both girls began to lean in closer, only inches between them. Not being able to take it any longer, Tori closed the distance between them, sighing as she placed a soft, gentle kiss against the other girl's lips. Tori quickly pulled away before Jade even had a chance to respond.

Jade's face was a mix of shock and confusion and maybe something else that Tori couldn't identify. She shook her head, raven colored hair dancing around her pale face. "I… I'm going for a walk." She said turning quickly.

"No Jade, wait!" Tori yelled, getting up to follow her, but the only response was the deafening noise of the door slamming shut, filling the room with silence.

Jade only made it about 10 steps down the walkway before she could hear something inside of her tell her she was walking in the wrong direction.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for ending it there. It had to be done. :P**

**Oh and for future reference if I haven't updated in a long time or something it you go to my author page I post things by date so there will probably be a little note there about why it's taking so long or something haha.**

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next chapter won't take forever like this one but I have work and an AP test and a math test in the next few days so this should be interesting...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait, suckish week, not lots of motivation.**

**One of you said that you were surprised by how early this all happened after they realized they liked each other but that was my point. This isn't another one of those angsty stories about all the shit that happens while they are in the process of getting together, I wanted this to focus more on the exploring a new relationship that they had never exerienced before kinda thing. So yeah. Onwards and upwards my friend.**

**Oh yeah and I changed my pen name. The other one was bugging me and I love this one(:**

* * *

Tori sat on the couch, her knees hugged up to her chest and her eyes red. How could this happen? She knew Jade would run, she shouldn't have pushed her. She heard the door click open and snapped her head up, hope rushing through her that maybe their relationship wasn't ruined completely.

"Jade, I—" Tori started, her voice hoarse from crying, but Jade cut her off.

"Tori," Jade breathed, a concerned longing on her face. She closed the gap across the floor in a few quick strides, surprising Tori by wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

Their lips moved together, a real kiss this time, deep and gentle and passionate, and it didn't stop until they needed to break for air.

"I'm sorry." Jade said. "About before. I guess it just took my off guard." She was now sitting next to Tori on the couch. She reached up to her cheek to wipe a few of the tears off.

"I like you Tori." She said bluntly, pushing through her fear of putting her feelings out there, where they could get smashed to bits so easily.

A smile slowly spread across Tori's face. "I like you too." She replied, keeping her words simple when she was actually freaking out on the inside. She felt like she was on the moon, her heart squeezing with happiness. Jade liked her. This was more than she could even think about right now. Pushing those thoughts aside she figured she would sort it out later.

Jade was smiling now too, and they both chuckled a little at how sappy this all sounded before Jade leaned in and connected their lips again. She wasted no time, her tongue quickly making its way past the barrier of Tori's lips and into her mouth. "Mmm," Jade let out a quiet little moan at the taste. She rolled them over a little so that she was straddling Tori, sitting on the couch as they deepened their kissing.

Both girls were having trouble forming any coherent thoughts other than awe at what was taking place now. Tori Vega and Jade west were making out right now. And it felt good.

"Jade," Tori breathed out as Jades lips moved from her mouth to her jaw and down the column of her throat to suck gently at her pulse point. Tori moved her hand from Jade's back to caress her side, traveling closer and closer to her breast each time.

Jade gasped a little when Tori's hand stroked the underneath of her boob. That seemed to make something click in their brains and they both froze.

"We should stop." Tori said, her breathing heavy.

"Yeah you're probably right." Jade said, but leaned back in to join their lips again anyway. Tori succumbed to the kiss for a moment but pushed Jade away gently.

"Wait, Jade." She said, trying to get the other girl to stop.

"Ugh, what?" Jade whined.

"What are we doing?" Tori asked, not really knowing what was going on with them. They weren't even dating or lesbians for that matter and things were already getting way too steamy. Wait did this mean she was a lesbian? Or bi or whatever?

Jade thought for a minute before answering. What _were_ they doing?

"I don't know," Jade sighed, playing with a piece of Tori's chocolate colored hair, avoiding meeting her eyes.

Both girls knew that they totally shouldn't be doing this. But at the same time they both had the feeling that they didn't want it to end.

"I didn't know you liked girls." Tori said awkwardly trying to continue with the conversation that they really needed to have.

"I don't. Well I didn't before, ugh I don't know." Jade said exasperatedly. "What about you?" She asked, taking the focus off of herself and making Tori answer the same question.

It seemed to escape both of them that Jade was still sitting on Tori's lap, her knees pressed into the couch on either side of her.

"I never have before…" Tori said, her eyebrows pulled together like the prospect of that confused her.

"Well where does this mess leave us?" Jade said, marveling at what they had gotten themselves into.

"Don't look at me." Tori said, "It's not like I've ever done this before. I mean I'm me and you're… you."

Jade punched Tori in the arm. "What is that supposed to mean?" Jade asked indignantly, stealing a line usually uttered by Cat.

"Hey!" Tori pouted, rubbing her arm. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just meant that we're us, we can't even stand each other and now… this." Tori said, throwing her hands up in the air, gesticulating wildly, showing her disbelief.

"Do you even want this?... Us?" Jade asked.

"I…" Jade held her breath, surprising herself as her heart swelled with hope waiting for Tori's answer. She found herself deathly afraid that she would say no, and that things would have to go back to the way they were and to be honest, Jade didn't think this was one of those things you could just forget.

"Yes." She whispered, looking into Jades eyes.

"Me too." The raven haired girl answered, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Then are we like _together?_" Tori asked not exactly sure how to define what they were.

"Yep. You're stuck with me now. I don't share." Jade said flashing her trademark smirk.

As she leaned back in to kiss Tori again the same thought was going through both girls' heads.

_Oh man, what the hell did they just get themselves into?_

* * *

**Can we all just take a second and say awwww? I just love them. Anyways, please review, yeah I mean you. I know how many people are reading this and only a very few of you are reviewing. Thanks to you guys btw(:**


	10. Let the Rain Fall Down

**:( I'm sorry. Junior year is hard guys. **

**But I like this chapter. Oh yeah and I named it, if that strikes you as odd well then too bad :P**

**Oh and to the reviewer that so kindly told me this was "sappy... predictable... yeah" screw you haha don't read it if you don't like it(: It was meant to be sappy, I don't see you writing your own stories.**

**Okay, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

"This is nice." Tori said, cuddling further into Jade, her head lying back against her shoulder with Jade's arm loosely wrapped around her. They were watching another movie, thankfully a thriller instead of a horror movie this time.

"Mm." Jade agreed, loving the feeling of being so close to Tori and having the feeling reciprocated.

Jade went back to focusing on the movie they were watching, knowing the best part was coming up, the complete silence a dead giveaway that someone would be killed.

"Jade?" Tori asked, interrupting the scene.

"Whatt?" Jade whined.

That little remark, a reflex for Jade, had much more of an effect on Tori that she thought. Is this how it was going to be? Did this change nothing?

"You know what?" Tori asked sitting up, detaching herself from Jade's hold. "Never mind. Sorry to be such an annoyance to you."

Jade instantly felt bad, regretting letting herself slip back into her façade of snide remarks to Tori so easily.

"Tori, I'm sorry, it's just." She sighed, trying to figure out how to word this right. "It's just that it's such a habit to react a certain way to you, this is going to take a little getting used to, that's all. I'm sorry." She said again.

"It's okay, I know what you mean, I guess it just caught me off guard a little." Tori answered.

Jade opened her arm back up, a sign inviting Tori to cuddle back up to her, and she did, a small smile on her face.

Jade's phone began to ring, flooding the air with the lyrics of East Jesus Nowhere, and she reached over to the couch cushion next to her to grab it.

"What?" Jade asked, earning a questioning look from Tori.

"Hello, Jade? This is Dr. Martin. Your number was the contact I was given for Victoria until her parents return home." Jade rolled her eyes. Doctor follow up calls. Gotta love em.

"Yup, so what is it?" She replied curtly.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was going okay and to remind you and Victoria that she should not be eating any heavy foods like anything fried or fatty." Sensing that this was not going to end in the next few minutes, Jade grabbed her glass of water off of the coffee table to take a sip. "Also, no vigorous physical activity until Monday. That includes sexual intercourse." He added.

Jade's eyes went wide as she coughed on her water, nearly choking on it.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked chuckling.

Jade put the phone back up to her ear, despite her coughing. "Okay, bye." She coughed out to the doctor before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Tori asked curiously, and Jade waited for the last of her coughing bout to run its course before answering.

"It was your doctor." She answered, taking another sip of her water.

"Yeah well that doesn't explain the whole choking on water deal there." Tori said.

"Oh uh he said," maybe she could get through what he said without actually having to tell Tori everything. "no heavy foods like fried stuff or whatever, and no heavy physical activity."

Tori raised an eyebrow at her, letting her know that she knew that wasn't everything.

"He said we can't have sex." Jade finished bluntly.

"Oh." Tori said awkwardly, eyes on her lap and a blush across her cheeks. They had just kissed for the first time like two hours ago, not to mention they didn't even knew they liked each other until recently. To say that they hadn't really thought about this yet would be an understatement.

Both girls minds were currently being flooded with imagery that neither one of them ever expected to see before.

"I'm hungry." Jade said, changing the subject.

"Me too. Do you want to go out and get dinner and bring it back here? We can see if the guys want to come over for a movie night, we could just get pizza or Chinese or something. I'm too lazy to cook anything."

"Chinese. But in case you haven't noticed, I don't have my car and last time I checked you still didn't have your license." She smirked.

"Why is that such a big deal to everyone?" She exclaimed standing up. "We can take Trina's car." She crossed her arms before walking away from the couch, but Jade caught her wrist before she could step away, pulling her back down onto Jade's lap and drawing her in for a kiss.

"Mmm" Tori smiled when they pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked

"Do I need a reason?" Jade demanded, raising her eyebrow as if daring Tori to challenge her motives.

"Uh nope I guess not." Tori said quickly. "Come on, I'm hungry. I'll text them and tell them to come over while we're in the car." She walked over and grabbed Trina's keys before making her way to the door.

"Fine." Jade said, heaving herself up off of the couch and walking to the door to put on her boots and leather jacket.

Tori opened the door and Jade was about to follow her out but they stopped before exiting the house.

"Whoa." Tori said. It was pouring. Like very uncharacteristic for LA pouring.

"Hmm." Jade said as if considering whether to step out into the cold wetness.

"Ready?" Tori asked, looking sideways at Jade with a grin on her face.

"For wha—" but she was cut off by Tori's hand circling tightly around her wrist and yanking her with her as she ran for the car.

Laughing, they both jumped into the car as quickly as they could, only partially soaked.

"Are you sure you want to drive in this?" Tori asked with a doubtful expression.

"Yep." Jade said, turning the key in the ignition.

"I don't want to die." Tori said half joking.

"You've done enough of that in the past 24 hours for a lifetime. Literally. I don't want to revisit that, thanks."

Tori smiled. Even though Jade's comment was light, she could hear the tone of her voice telling her that she was definitely more affected by the brunette's near death experience than she led on.

* * *

**Muahaha I can't wait for the next chapters, there's going to be some funny and awkward shit going down(: Haha**


	11. Hands Off Baby

**Hey guys, summer is almost here! Woohoo!**

**Also, I feel like you guys are losing interest with this story, and I don't want it to drag on and get boring. I have a lot of stuff planned but if you aren't enjoying it I don't want to just keep it going for no reason.**

**Thanks to all you reviewers by the way(:**

* * *

Tori sent out a text to the gang on their way to the Chinese food restaurant, and both Robbie and Andre had both hastily replied with a yes before they had gotten out of the car.

They walked into the restaurant and up to the take out counter, which was being manned by a guy who looked to be about their age. He was mildly attractive, his light brown hair outlining his straight features.

"Hello." He greeted them looking up from what he was writing down. "And what can I do for _you_?" He asked with a smile, directing his question at Tori.

Jade rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt at flirting before stepping in and placing their order.

"Okay that will be right out." He said, shooting a wink in Tori's direction before walking off to get their food.

Tori looked down as they walked over to sit down while they waited, and Jade scoffed, following her.

"What?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean what? That guy was annoying." Jade said, narrowing her eyes in the direction that he was standing when he took their order.

Tori let it slide, knowing that any reply she gave would just keep Jade going. It was best not to get into it when she was in one of her hating people moods.

"Tori." The guy at the counter called out. They got up to go get their food, walking the few steps to the counter. He passed them their bag and handed the receipt to Tori with a smirk on his face. She looked down at it to see a phone number written down on it. Jade must have seen it too because Tori could practically feel Jade tense up beside her, the cold set of her facial expression, and the exhale she let out through her nose.

"Yeah, she's not really available, so if I were you I would stop there before I get angry." Jade said, a dangerous tone to her voice. Anyone who knew her would know to back off at this point.

"Take it anyway. Just in case." He said cockily, clearly not knowing Jade's personality and therefore not really understanding that he was taking his life into his hands right now.

"Um, it's okay, you can keep that." Tori said awkwardly, sliding the receipt back over the counter.

"Oh come on, baby, don't be like that." He said, his eyes traveling over her body and coming back up to stare at her chest. She grabbed onto Jade's hand, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Guys had hit on her before and she kind of just ignored it when she needed to but this was getting to be a bit much.

"Okay, seriously that's enough." Jade said, her grip on the other girls hand incredibly tight.

"Oh, do you feel left out? You could join in on the fun if you want to." He winked at her. That did it.

"That's it." Jade growled. She took her hand from Tori's and uncapped the soy sauce bottle that was on the counter, raising it up violently squirting some in his face. She slammed the bottle back down on the counter and grabbed the brunette's wrist.

"Come on." She said, dragging Tori, who was trying to keep hold of the food, out to the parking lot quickly to avoid the consequences of her little stunt.

"Jade! You're gunna get us banned from this place!"

"I honestly don't give a shit." She said, unlocking the car and dropping roughly into the driver's seat. Tori got in on the opposite side and looked over to see Jade fuming. She was honestly surprised that it got to her so much.

"What if he tells the manager or something?" She asked, not wanting Jade or herself to get in trouble.

"Oh, relax, he's not going to tell on two girls who got some soy sauce on his face, he would look like such a huge pansy."

"Why are you so mad?" Tori asked, a little afraid to set Jade off. At this point she felt like one little slip up might send her over the edge.

"He was all over you Tori!" Jade snapped, taking her anger out on the car key as she shoved it into the hole and jarred it forward, startling the car to life.

"Jade, calm down." Tori said, reaching over to grab Jade's hand. The raven haired girl turned to look at Tori.

"It's not like I was showing any interest back, so you don't need to get all bent out of shape about it." Tori said.

"He was pissing me off. You saw how creepy he was, checking you out like that." Jade said, finally starting to relax a little.

"Yeah he really was." Tori agreed. Before Jade could say anything though, Tori spoke again. "Let's go home before our food gets cold okay?"

Jade nodded, biting her lip.

Tori leaned in and wound her arm around Jade's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away but before they got too far, Tori whispered near Jade's ear. "You're sexy when you get jealous."

Jade froze, not having expected that side of Tori to show itself in that moment. She felt a knot growing in her lower belly and mentally shook herself, trying to break out of that before her mind went even further into the gutter.

"I was NOT jealous." Jade said indignantly.

"Were too." Tori smirked.

"Was not." Jade crossed her arms as if to reinforce her point.

"Yes you were, just admit it!"

"Fine! So I was jealous. You would be too if some guy was all over your girlfriend!" Her eyes widened, realizing what had just come out of her mouth. They hadn't technically decided what they were yet, let alone put a label on it. She really hoped Tori wouldn't notice.

"Girlfriend?"

She noticed.

"No, well ye—I just meant—" Jade stumbled over the words having no idea how to fix this. Was she even ready to be Tori's girlfriend? There was a difference between dating and actually being someone's girlfriend. A big difference.

"Jade?" Tori cut her off. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked, a hint of shyness underlying the tone of her voice.

Jade's heart sped up just the slightest bit, and it's icy exterior seemed like it was just melting away more and more with every hour she spent with Tori. It was kind of scary to be honest.

"Yes." She smiled, and leaned over the center console to pull her girlfriend in for a kiss.

* * *

**Well that sure got sappy in a hurry. It was an accident I promise lol. Okay so I didn't fit everything that I wanted to into this chapter, but the next chapter will have more of the funny awkwardness that all of you seemed to be looking forward to haha.**

**Oh! And if you want to learn how to get Jade's tattoo (a temporary yet extremely realistic looking one) I made this video on how to do it. Don't laugh at my voice I was sick lol. Leave a comment if you watch it and say hi!(: That's the link if you just take out the spaces: www . youtube watch?v = RfTC2oHTxBo**


	12. Would You Hold it Against Me?

**I made a decision today. The rating is upped to M! *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

*****Since this story is kind of happening in "real time" vs. other stories that kind of add little things like 'the next week...' or something like that, I decided I'm not going to wait as long as I was planning to have them get "together together"... if ya know what I mean... (; So we're going to pretend that they AREN'T acting like wh*res, K? good.**

**I worked hard on this chapter. It took a different turn than I had originally planned, but I like the way it came out.**

**And thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Tori was in her kitchen getting things ready for when their friends over as Jade watched her from the table. The latina was clad in yoga pants and a tank top, comfortable for movie night yet incredibly hot at the same time. Jade licked her lips, unable to bury her lust deep enough. She walked up behind Tori, sliding her arms around her waist and leaning her head down to kiss her tan neck.

Tori laughed softly, turning around in Jade's arms to kiss her lips instead. Tori began to pull away but Jade fastened her arms around the slim girl tighter, not letting her go. The brunette allowed herself to be lured in. She tried to draw back again after a few seconds, but Jade wouldn't have it.

"Jade." Tori mumbled around said girl's lips.

"Mmm?" Jade asked, not disconnecting their mouths. She snaked a hand up to the back of Tori's neck to keep her there.

"Mmph, Jade," Tori said, pushing Jade's shoulders back. "I need to text Cat back."

"Who cares about Cat?" Jade said, moving in for another kiss. Tori's lips were just too delicious to pass up, pink and swelled from their kissing and framed by caramel skin.

"I do." Tori said, returning to her text. With her head down, she didn't notice Jade move until her phone was no longer in her hand. She looked up to see the raven haired girl with a smug look on her face and Tori's phone in her hand.

"Hey!" she said, lunging her hand out to try to get it back. Jade however was quicker and raised it over her head and out of reach. She was slightly taller than the latina, conveniently letting her win this battle. "Jade, give it back!" Tori said and tried anyway though, pressing their bodies together in the process.

"No." Jade replied, not letting her arm down while Tori attempted to stand on her toes to reach it.

"Jade!" She yelled again and jumped up, trying to snatch it. Before she could get it though, Jade quickly stuck it down her own shirt, nestling it between her boobs with a sly smile.

"Ha, you lose. Come and get it." She wiggled her eyebrows, making Tori blush before springing back into action, shoving her hand down Jade's shirt to get her pearphone.

Before Jade could push her off the sound of the door clicking open made them freeze.

"Hey Tor—" Andre froze mid-sentence, only a step inside the still open door. A few drops of rain glistened from his dreads as they fell to the ground.

The girls jumped apart, turning crimson as they tried to find a way to justify what they were just doing.

Tori wrenched her hand out of Jade's shirt, putting it firmly back by her side.

"Uh, here's your phone." Jade handed it to Tori who was glancing periodically back at Andre. Her heart was beating fast, seriously hoping that he wouldn't notice that anything was up between them. There was no way they wanted their friends to know anything yet, especially not this early. Who knows how they would react?

"Thanks." She cleared her throat trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"You know what? I don't wanna know." Andre said, shutting the door before walking over into the Kitchen and setting a bag on the counter between Jade and Tori. Neither one of them looked at the other as they tried to act like nothing was up.

Tori's brain was buzzing. They completely forgot to discuss what they were and weren't going to tell their friends, or made a plan for how they were going to go about it.

"Uh Jade?" She asked.

"What." Came Jade's cold reply. Typical Jade, of course.

"Can you come with me for a sec?" She looked at Jade, ignoring Andre's questioning expression.

"Ugh, fine." She made a show of acting like she really didn't want to go, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as she stomped after Tori who made her way upstairs. Both girls had to hold back their giggles at the act they were putting on. To say Andre was confused at this point was an understatement, but he just watched them as they walked upstairs and shook his head. Girls made no sense.

Tori walked into her bedroom and shut the door after Jade followed her in, plopping down on Tori's bed.

"What are we going to do about this?" Tori asked in a hushed tone. The stress in her voice was evident.

"Relax," Jade replied quietly. "I don't know about you, but I don't think we should really rush into telling them anything yet. Especially when we pretty much have no clue what we're doing either. This is new territory for both of us and I think telling them too early could easily mess it up."

"Yeah, I don't want to say anything yet either." Tori sighed, walking over to sit next to Jade, the bed dipping and making them slide a little closer together.

"Well just don't go and get all offended if I act like a gank tonight. I'll make it up to you later." Jade said with a wink.

Tori frowned slightly. Oh yeah, Jade has to treat her like crap again. Woohoo.

Jade kissed Tori's pout off of her lips quickly, smirking. "That's not a pretty face." She joked.

Tori pushed Jade's shoulder, almost making her fall onto her side on top of the soft comforter of Tori's purple bed. Instead of getting up though, she pulled Tori down with her, and kissed her thoroughly.

Tori let out a little gasp as they she opened her mouth to breath, Jade's tongue quickly pushing its way in at the opportunity.

"Mmm" Jade hummed at the feeling of their tongues together. She moved her hands from Tori's neck to settle on her ass. Both girls were breathing heavily at this point, partly because of the loss of oxygen and partly because of the lust that was becoming more and more prominent in each of their minds.

Tori broke away for a second. "Andre's downstairs waiting." She panted.

"Who cares?" Jade replied back before locking their mouths together once again. Her hands never left Tori's ass, squeezing a little as their tongues danced together.

_Holy crap_. Tori thought. If they didn't stop soon she wouldn't be able to. And that's when Jade's lips dropped from her own, lower, sucking at her pulse point and erasing whatever coherent thought pattern she was just trying to process.

She gasped, only to spur on Jade's want even further. Jade moaned quietly against Tori's neck, the wetness growing in her panties. She couldn't help it any longer. She bent her left leg out and up a little, using the position of her hands to pull Tori's hips against her core.

"Uhh," She sighed at the feeling of finally having some friction in her most sensitive spot. Tori's eyes went wide for a second before the feeling took over and she couldn't resist any longer. She bent her left leg out so that she was straddling Jade's right thigh and hers was pressed up between Jade's legs.

Technically it wasn't really sex, she reasoned, trying to make herself feel better about what they were doing.

Tori rubbed down against Jade's leg as Jade moved against hers again. They let out mutual moans as they started to build up a steady rhythm.

"Oh, god." Tori panted as they began to move faster, the thin leggings Jade had on and Tori's yoga pants leaving barely anything between them.

Jade's moans were becoming increasingly loud and Tori covered her mouth with her own to muffle them. Andre was sure to hear them if they got any louder.

Jade pressed Tori's hips into her harder, if possible, speeding up their grinding. She was so close.

"Mm, Tori,—unh," She panted again. The amount of pleasure Tori was experiencing grew with each thrust of their hips and each noise Jade let out. She knew they were both only moments away from cumming.

Jade's eyes were shut and a crease formed between her eyebrows.

"Uh I'm gunna—Uhhh!" Jade cried out loudly as she came, her entire body tensing with the waves of pleasure coursing through her. The sight and sound of Jade cumming was enough to make Tori climax too, letting out a weak gasp as her head fell to Jade's shoulder and she continued gyrating her hips, riding out her orgasm.

After they both returned to reality Tori collapsed over Jade, both of their chests heaving.

"Oh my god." Tori said, her breathing finally returning to a more normal rate. "What did we just do?" Her tone suggested more that she was in awe of what happened rather than regretting it.

"You mean besides making it so that we both need to change our underwear now?" Jade asked. Tori halfheartedly raised herself up to swat Jade's arm, making them both chuckle.

"Well, we just dry humped like the horny teenagers we are. That okay with you?" The joking in Jade's voice was evident but Tori knew that she was half serious.

"Actually yes. Very much so." She smiled and Jade let out a breath, relieved that Tori didn't regret what they just did.

A knock on the door made them both jump a little.

"Guys?," came Andre's voice from outside of Tori's bedroom door. "Tori? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Andre." She called back a little confused.

"…Kay… Just checking, ya know cuz it sounded like Jade might have been murdering you or something." Jade's eyes went wide as she realized the noises she had made were to blame for his suspicion.

"Look." She snapped. "If I wanted to kill Vega she would have been dead a long time ago. Now just go back downstairs we'll be down in a minute!" Jade yelled from underneath Tori.

Tori pecked Jade's lips before standing up and walking over to her dresser.

"We should probably be a little more careful next time." She said.

"Next time?" Jade asked happily, wiggling her eyebrows as she got up off of the bed and went over to her duffle bag.

Tori just smiled back, the kind of evil smile that told Jade oh yes, they would definitely be doing that again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it! If you have any requests for anything you want them to do (I won't judge you haha) let me know in a review! Also please review and tell me what you think, I liked this one and I hope you did too.**


	13. Can't Help Myself

**So let me just start by saying sorry I haven't updated in forever, but the site locked my account because of the petition thing so I couldn't post anything. But we won't talk about that now so yeah, here's the next chapter! Jori is so cute I seriously have so much fun writing them(:**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews/alerts/favorites, you are all awesome and you're so good to me, I love you guys! :D**

**If you were wondering why Tori's stings weren't hurting before, let me just tell you, pain killers are a wonderful thing… but when they wear off man, blahh.**

**P.S. sorry if there's typos, I'm way too delirious to fix them all if I missed any...**

* * *

"By the way," Jade said as both girls turned back around to face each other after changing. "I think your doctor's an idiot."

"Why?" Tori asked, chuckling at the pure Jade-ness of that statement.

"Well we, ya know," Jade gestured with her hands, "and nothing happened! You seem fine to me."

"Hmm, well now that we got THAT out of our systems, I don't think we should chance it," Tori said, and Jade's face fell into a frown. "until Monday like he said." She finished, and an excited smile immediately graced Jade's features.

"I can live with that." The raven haired girl quickly stepped closer and pecked Tori's lips before walking toward the door.

Tori stood there smiling for a second. "Hurry up Vega!" Came Jades voice from the door of her room.

"Coming." Tori rolled her eyes, following the other girl to the door.

"Didn't we both already?" Jade chided.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed incredulously, only earing a snicker from her girlfriend as she exited the room.

Tori sighed and walked behind Jade back downstairs to see that Cat had arrived while they were upstairs

"Heyyy!" The perky girl exclaimed, waiving to them from the couch.

"Hey Cat!" Tori waived back.

"Yeah hi." Jade added in her usual detached tone. Cat paid no mind, only giggling in response.

Tori walked into the kitchen along with Jade and Andre and began to get the food out of the bags to put on the table while Jade perched herself on the counter, leaning back against the wall and crossing her legs along the edge. She smiled to herself, watching Tori move about the kitchen.

Andre was getting plates and utensils out when the doorbell rang.

"Ooo I'll get it!" Cat said excitedly, bouncing over to the door. She opened the door to reveal Beck and Robbie standing there, droplets of rain caught in their hair and on their jackets.

"Hi!" She said airily, opening the door further so that they could come in.

"Hey Cat." Beck said smiling as he walked in to set a bottle of Wahoo Punch on the table. "Hey guys."

They greeted him back happily, liking the casual feel of all hanging out again after things had gotten so serious. "How are you feeling?" He asked Tori, a friendly concern lacing his voice. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Good, a little tired but other than that good." Tori replied.

They all sat down to eat, chatting about nothing and everything and just enjoying the company of their friends. When they were done they were all moving to the couch to watch the movie.

"Do you guys want some popcorn?" Tori asked them. After an enthusiastic yes from everyone she went to get it out of the cupboard. When she reached up though, it hurt a lot more than she expected.

"Ow." She squeaked, surprised. It hadn't hurt this much earlier…

Jade, who had apparently been watching her, got up and walked over to her.

"Can you get the popcorn down?" Tori asked, not wanting to worry Jade over something unimportant.

"You're due for pain meds. The ones they gave you at the hospital should be wearing off around now." Jade said before reaching up to grab the popcorn, while Tori got herself a glass of water and popped the pills that were on the counter into her mouth.

"Did you change your bandages since we got back from the hospital?" The other girl asked while they waited for the popcorn to finish.

"No." Tori replied, realizing her mistake. She had completely forgotten due to the recent distractions that had been… present… lately.

"The gauze stuff is on the counter over there." Jade said, ignoring the slightly quizzical looks that were coming from her friends. Andre just stared at her, already aware of the shift in how she was acting toward Tori. The whole acting like a bitch like she normally did thing really wasn't working out so well. Who cares though, it's not like she gives a shit if her friends notice. It's not like they can find out the truth just from that.

Tori walked over and grabbed the white paper bag from the doctor and then went into the bathroom. She pulled her shirt off and made a face at the sight of the white bandages covering the top half of her torso. They were wrapped all the way around her, conveniently eliminating the need for a bra. It took her a second, but she finally found the end and began to unravel it. Once it was all off she groaned at the sight of herself. The entire area of her chest where she was stung was tinted red and the defined lines that webbed across her breast were darker. The edges we a little pinker, like it was starting to heal but hadn't made too much progress yet. The slight burn of it being exposed to the air ended her assessment of it and she decided it was time to wrap herself up again.

She reached into the bag and pulled out the anti-biotic ointment and a new roll of gauze and set it on the counter. She unscrewed the cap to the ointment and squeezed some onto her fingers, taking a deep breath before touching it to her skin. She cringed at the bit of pain that flared up as she gingerly tried to cover all of the marks.

Grabbing the new roll of gauze, she placed it against her skin and tried to hold it there while using the other hand to get the roll around her body. Easier said than done, that. She tried pinning down the end with her arm, but it didn't work and she dropped the roll onto the ground.

Letting out a frustrated huff, she bent down to get it, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do this by herself. She wanted to ask Jade, but would that be weird with everyone out there? Oh, screw it, she was hurting and she got to act like a bit of a baby if she wanted to, and she wanted her girlfriend.

"Jade?" She called out.

In the living room, everyone's eyes instantly snapped to Jade, waiting to see what she would do. The way Tori's voice sounded worried her a little and it took a fair amount of self-control to keep herself from striding over and opening up the door.

"Ugh," She fake-groaned, getting up and making a show of dragging her feet on the way to the bathroom door.

"What." She asked, but it came out more like a demand.

Tori wished their friends weren't there at the moment. She was feeling hurt and needy and she just wanted Jade instead of trying to hide that they were dating.

"I need help." Came Tori's voice from the other side of the door. Someone else might not have noticed it, but Jade picked up on the tone of the other girl's voice, knowing that she needed her.

Forgetting the act she was supposed to be putting on, Jade opened the door and walked into the bathroom, shutting it with a click behind her. If she could see the others faces she would know that Robbie's mouth hung open slightly and Beck's eyebrows were raised.

"Do you guys think that they seem… I don't know, different? I mean they're obviously comfortable enough with each other that Tori asked Jade for help bandaging her boobs." Robbie said.

"Tell me about it, they've been being weird all night." Andre agreed.

"I don't think it's weird, maybe they're just friends!" Cat said happily throwing her arms in the air a little.

"Hmm." Was all Beck said, just thinking.

x

Xx In the bathroom… xx

x

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, the fact that Tori was standing in front of her topless, once again, didn't escape her notice.

"I can't get this back on." Tori whined, her shoulders sagging. This probably would have annoyed Jade some time ago, but now she just felt the need to make it better. She took the gauze out of Tori's hand.

"Arms up." She said. The brunette raised her arms and Jade swiftly and gently had the bandages on in no time. "Okay, you're good."

"Thank you." Tori said pathetically. The raven haired girl felt a pang of what was it, guilt, compassion, sympathy? Sympathy probably.

"Are you okay? I have no problem telling them all to go home if you want." She asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tori said, smiling gratefully. Jade may seem like a cold hearted gank on the outside, but she was one of the most caring people Tori had ever met.

"Kay well if you change your mind…" Jade said.

"Jade, I'm fine, really." Tori reassured her, moving to exit the bathroom.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jade asked, and Tori could hear the smile in her voice. She turned around to see the other girl holding her discarded shirt out.

"Oh yeah" Tori chuckled, taking it and pulling it over her head. "Thanks."

"No problem babe only I am allowed to see you topless." Jade smirked and pecked Tori's cheek as she walked past her and exited the bathroom, leaving her girlfriend to follow her with a grin on her face.

* * *

**D'aw aren't they adorable? Anyway it's almost summer which means... MORE UPDATING! Woohoo! We're going to have to get into some angst here soon or this story is going to get pretty sleepy... So enjoy the fluff while it lasts(: Oh and don't worry it won't be horribly angsty... I can't handle that lol.**

**Review! Review! Review! Please? (:**


	14. The Woman in Black

**Hey guys... *dodges scissors* I know. I' m an awful person. ****I could give you my millions of excuses for why I haven't updated but I won't bore you with details... But I did watch the woman in black the other night, and I was sick this weekend so this chapter is quite acurate lol**

**But anyway, did you guys see the blonde squad? Lol I laughed so hard, Jade, haha.**

**I like this chapter. There's a lot more to this part of the plot line that I couldn't fit though, but it will be in the next chapter(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the girls walked out of the bathroom they both mentally put their masks back on, ready to return to hiding their relationship. Both sighing mentally, they knew that they would much rather cuddle up together to watch the movie instead of sitting on opposite sides of the room. But conveniently enough, there was only room for them to sit next to each other, the other seats all taken by their friends who had been talking, and therefore sitting close to each other.

Tori plopped down next to Beck, with Jade on her other side.

"Can you pass me the remote, Cat?" Tori asked.

"The whatty?" Cat said, not catching the whole question.

"The remote." Tori said again, with a little more force.

"Sure Tori!" Cat said, picking the remote up from beside her and tossing it to Tori. She was setting it up everyone got comfortable and Jade grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over herself. Andre lied down on his stomach on the floor with a pillow balled up underneath his chest and Cat and Robbie were on the other couch.

"What are we watching?" Beck asked.

"The Woman in Black." Jade said, smiling deviously from where she sat.

"Is it scary?" Cat asked worriedly, voicing what was on Tori's mind as well.

"It was Jade's turn to pick." Tori said, answer enough for all of them. She hated scary movies. They were, well, scary, and she didn't like getting the crap scared out of her in her own living room.

The movie started off okay and Tori thought she would be safe until Mr. Kipps went to the house in the marsh. As soon as that happened, all bets were off. She scrunched her knees up to her chest and tugged at the blanket covering Jade.

"Hey, Vega, get your own blanket." Jade whisper snapped.

"Well, technically this is my blanket." Tori whispered back. "Can't we just share?" Beck smirked at their bickering, wondering if Jade's sweet side would choose to make an appearance like it seemed to be doing just a little bit more often lately.

"Fine, just shut up, you're going to ruin the good part!" Jade hissed, simultaneously grabbing Tori's hand under the blanket, letting her know she wasn't actually angry.

Tori stayed quiet and tried to focus on not getting the crap scared out of her while she continued to watch the movie, but then one of those make you pee your pants moments happened and she must have jumped 6 inches off of the couch before burying her head between Jade's shoulder and the couch. She could both hear and feel the low rumble of Jade chuckling at her being scared, but also feel Jade's grip on her hand tighten just a little bit. She was only human after all. Thankfully everyone else was too absorbed in their own terror to notice. Andre had gotten up and squeezed himself onto the other couch with Cat and Robbie, the three of them all huddled up together and the red head holding a pillow up in front of her face. Beck was Beck though, sitting there unfazed, but he was paying attention to the movie too much to care about the screams he expected to come from the rest of his friends.

Jade had seen the movie once before, so right before the scariest part she glanced sideways to make sure none one was looking and snaked an arm around Tori's shoulders, pulling her in closer. Just as she expected, Tori screamed along with the freakish figure on the screen, Cat, Robbie, and even Andre.

By the end of the movie, it was safe to say everyone was pretty shaken up, aside from Beck and Jade.

"How about you guys all sleep here tonight?" Tori asked receiving enthusiastic nods from everyone right away. They got up and Tori walked over to the closet opening it so that everyone could grab sleeping bags.

"That movie was scary as chiz." Andre said, wringing his hands together.

"I didn't like it." Cat whined, her eyes still huge from fright.

"Me either." Robbie grumbled.

"Oh stop complaining, that was one of the best movies that's been out in a while." Jade chimed in from where she was still sitting on the couch.

"I actually thought it was pretty good." Beck said. "It was the closest thing to a real scary movie that I have seen in a long time."

Jade smirked triumphantly while the others milled about moving things out of the way to make room for sleeping.

Once all of them had gotten sleeping bags out of the closet, they laid them out in a circle on the floor and Jade's conveniently landed between Tori and Andre's, the look on her face daring anyone to question her.

They were all in relatively comfortable clothes because of the movie night but Jade decided she wasn't quite comfortable enough. She sat up on the slippery fabric of the sleeping bag and reached under her shirt to unhook her bra, sliding the straps down her arms while still keeping her tank top in place. She reached up under the front of her shirt and withdrew a black lacy bra, tossing it to the side before lying back down.

She smirked, knowing that her full boobs in the thin tank top would have an interesting, if not amusing, effect on the guys. And possibly Tori as well.

Everyone said their goodnights and shut their eyes, both Tori and Jade desperately resisting the urge to kiss each other goodnight.

Xx

Jade awoke to the dark living room and an uncomfortable twisting in her stomach. She wrenched Tori's arm off of her and sat up, wiggling out of the sleeping bag as fast as possible and bolting to the bathroom, trying to keep it down until she got there.

With one hand firmly clamped over her mouth, she barely had time the lift the lid to the toilet as she fell to her knees in front of it and vomited. The harsh feeling of her core contracting uncontrollably made her whole body ache as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach, her knuckles white from their grip on the edge of the cold porcelain.

In the living room, Tori had woken up when Jade got up, but she dismissed it until she saw Jade practically running for the bathroom. When she heard her get sick she jumped up to quickly step around her sleeping friends and make her way to the bathroom.

Jade vaguely registered her hair being gently pulled back from her face and after her stomach heaved a few more times she finally fell back to sit on the backs of her ankles. She weakly reached up to grab some toilet paper to wipe her mouth off, throwing it in the toilet and then flushing it, ready to be rid of the vile stuff that left her stomach swirling and her throat burning.

"Tori, get out." Jade said, slumping down into a sitting position and leaning against the wall. She still felt awful, despite hacking up everything that she had eaten. She hated being sick, it was gross and made her feel disgusting and weak. She didn't want Tori to see her like that.

"No, I'm not leaving you here when you're sick." Tori said, crouching down in front of Jade and putting a hand to her forehead. It was burning hot.

"This is disgusting just go back to sleep I'm fine." Jade tried again, pinching the bridge of her nose to try to quell the headache that was manifesting. Tori wouldn't have it.

"You don't look fine." She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into Jade's face back behind her ear. And she wasn't lying. Jade's already pale skin was now a sickly pallor, tiny beads of sweat collecting near her hairline, and her eyes were draped closed, like it took a lot of effort to keep them open.

She only let out a small groan in response, clearly not having the motivation to try to form another sentence. Suddenly her eyes flew wide open and she rocked up onto her knees and shoved Tori out of the way before sticking her head over the toilet and puking again. How there was anything left to puke up was a mystery. Startled, Tori regained her balance on her knees and held Jade's hair once again, feeling awful that her girlfriend was _this _sick.

* * *

**I promise promise promise to try to update quicker this time!**

**Oh and if you want to see what I pictured Jade's bra as, it's the Juliet bra from aerie. I love that thing(:**

**Also, this is a portrait of Matt Bennett I did, if ya wanna take a gander: browse . deviantart ?qh=§ion=&q= matt+bennett #/d4zt5c1 you know the drill, just take the spaces out. And put the h - t - t - p thing with the / and such in front of it. It wouldn't let me type those in.**

**Reviews please! Even though I'm a horrible updater.**


	15. Whoa Daddy

**It's a sad day in jori fanfiction history when as soon as either Tori or Jade gets sick I get a million reviews asking me if she is pregnant.**

**Dear anonymous reviewer. STOP TELLING ME YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT'S A SACRAFICE! I don't write that! My goodness.**

**I hope everyone had a good 4th of July! Liz's tweets made me laugh so hard. In case you aren't on twitter or didn't see them or something they were: "OMG I AM SO AFRAID OF FIREWORKS!" , "MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP" , and "Just ran around the house screaming at the top of my lungs & now I'm hiding under a bed. #sensible" haha I love her.**

**Annddd I just got back from seeing Magic Mike and omggg so delicioius. Lol you know what I mean if you've seen it.**

**P.S. I made a new image for this story, do you guys like it? (:**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Once the heaves had finally subsided again Jade didn't move, one hand gripping the edge of the counter and the other planted on the ground to hold herself up while trying to catch her breath. Tori grabbed a tissue and handed it to her to wipe her mouth and hovered behind her until she was settled down against the wall again. Jade let her head fall back and her eyes close, completely exhausted by the combination of waking up in the middle of the night and puking twice.

She didn't even notice when Tori stood up and walked to the small closet in the bathroom to grab a wash cloth which she doused in cold water and brought back over with her. She crouched down in front of Jade and dabbed the cloth across her forehead, eliciting a labored sigh from the other girl.

After a few more minutes passed, and Tori was at least a little bit reassured that Jade was done throwing up for the time being, she decided it was time that they moved out of the bathroom.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs, you can sleep in my bed." Tori said gently.

"No, I don't want to move." Jade grumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Well you can't sleep on the bathroom floor." Tori tried again, though she didn't get a response. Jade obviously didn't have the energy to give one of her more dramatic answers that she would return when someone was trying to get her to do something she didn't feel like doing.

Tori figured it was useless to try to talk her into it so she settled for making it happen. She put her hands around Jade's upper arms to coax her into a standing position. It was quite hard until Jade actually decided to help a little bit and put some effort into getting up.

"Tor, I feel awful." Jade said pathetically as she tried to keep herself standing. Tori felt her heart breaking a little bit at how vulnerable her usually tough and abrasive girlfriend was right now. She almost never showed this side. Even if she was feeling it she would do anything to hide it and pretend she was fine.

"It's okay, come on, once you get some sleep you'll feel better." Tori said, starting to lead them out of the bathroom. She kept a hand on Jade's back, unsure of how stable the other girl was.

They slowly made their way up the stairs, their friends thankfully remaining asleep downstairs, and towards Tori's room. She stopped them at the bathroom and gave Jade some mouthwash.

"Here," she said, holding it out. "As much as you want to go lay down, I doubt you really want your mouth to taste like that anymore."

Jade leaned against the counter and accepted the little paper cup, swishing it around in her mouth before leaning over the sink to spit it down the drain. Her mouth felt a lot better. She shut her eyes gently for a second and took a deep breath, willing her stomach to calm down. Every step she took made her feel more like she was going to get sick again.

Tori took the cup from her hand, tossing it in the trash can and then proceeding to move them into her room. As soon as they got there, Jade lied down on the bed, a small shiver ripping through her. The only light in the room came from the hallway light that had been turned on when they came upstairs, throwing a glow across the room. The lighting made Jade look even sicker if that was possible, showing the sheen on her forehead and her pale chapped lips.

Tori flicked on her light and shut the door gently behind her. She walked over to the bed and tried to get the covers out from under Jade so that she could cover her up. Not to undermine how sick Jade was, but she's way more of a baby when she gets sick than Tori expected her to be. She had this pout on her lips like she was upset because she was cold, but didn't want to get up and fix it.

"Come on Jade, just move for two seconds so you can get under the blankets. You're obviously cold." Almost as if to prove her point Jade's body began to shake softly. Letting out a small noise that resembled some kind of groan, she sat up and moved just enough so that Tori could pull back the covers and then got back in, burrowing herself under them.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked doubtfully, observing how Jade had curled up and shut her eyes, yet her face was still tensed and her breathing wasn't all the way regular.

Jade cracked open an eye. "No." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Okay, sorry stupid question, but do you like need anything or, I don't know, I was just—"

"It's fine." Jade cut her off to end her rambling. "Thanks babe." She said, letting both of her eyes fall shut.

"Welcome. Do you want me to stay up here? Or… I can go back downstairs so that you can just—"

Once again Jade cut her off. "Stay." Jade mumbled again, her eyes remaining closed.

"Kay." Tori said, crawling into bed next to Jade and turning off the light. Neither one of them said anything about it but they both ended up snuggled up in the middle of the bed, Jade's feverish body pressed into Tori. She didn't mind though, she could put up with a little heat if it made Jade feel better.

"Night," she pressed a kiss against black hair. "feel better." She didn't get a response, Jade's breathing already having evened out, her exhausted body getting some much needed sleep.

Xx

It was a long night. Jade had woken up two more times to throw up, and Tori had followed her to the bathroom and gone through the same process as they had before. Neither girl got much sleep.

Jade woke again, and thankfully this time her stomach wasn't trying to stage a rebellion. However, in the absence of an upset stomach there was an intense feeling of overheating. She could feel the little hairs stuck to the back of her neck with sweat. She sleepily threw Tori's purple comforter off of them, but still couldn't get cool enough. Groaning, she sat up on the bed and got up, stumbling over to her duffle bag to groggily dig around in it until she pulled out what she was hoping were her olive green bra and a pair of short black shorts. She stripped off her tank top and leggings and changed before getting back in bed and quickly falling back asleep now that she was more comfortable. The thought that there was a room full of her friends in the house that probably shouldn't see her topless completely escaped the sick, sleep deprived state of her brain.

Xx

"Good morning!" Cat's cheery voice rang through the living room, waking the still sleeping Robbie and Beck and making Andre laugh.

"Cat" Beck groaned. It was too early for her enthusiasm.

Robbie propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Yeah and why do you have to be so loud this early in the morning?" Rex asked, from his spot next to Robbie.

"It's nine o'clock!" She giggled.

Beck sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his mussed hair. "Hey, where are Tori and Jade?"

"I don't know." Cat said.

"Yeah I just woke up two seconds ago." Andre said, yawning.

"Maybe they're upstairs, let's go check."

The four of them walked up the stairs with Beck leading the way and they saw that Tori's door was shut. He knocked softly, but loud enough that they would be able to hear it if they were awake. There was no answer, so he quietly turned the door knob and eased the door open. What they saw made all of their jaws drop.

"Whoa daddy." Cat whispered in awe.

* * *

**What? A cliffhanger? Haven't seen one of these babies in a few chapters haha. It's nothing too big though.**

**I hope you liked it! Haha every time I get through proofreading before I write this part I always end up going awww in my head. **

**Review!(:**


	16. Dirty Little Secret

**So you know when your nails are drying, and you've already watched every victorious episode a million times, and no other tv show is that interesting right now, so you read a fic you've been avoiding? And it's awful? But your nails are wet so you might was well do something… Oh, you don't? Hmm, well I do… **

**Oh and btw I'm not racist at all, but I feel like Jade would make comments like this, so just so ya know that's now my opinion haha. You'll understand what I mean when you read it.**

**Here's a llama**

**There's a llama**

**And another little**

**llama**

**Fuzzy llama**

**Funny llama**

**Llama**

**Llama**

** Duck. - Liz's Fault  
**

* * *

"_Whoa daddy." Cat whispered in awe._

The four friends were met with the sight of a practically naked Jade draped over Tori, the covers completely thrown off of the bed so that there was nothing to obstruct the view. Jade was lying directly on top of Tori, one of her pale legs bent next to Tori's hip and the other between the brunette's legs. Jades face was pressed into the other girl's neck and one of her arms was bent with her fist lightly clenched next to Tori's shoulder, her other arm curled behind Tori's neck. The sun from the window cast a warm bright glow of morning light across everything in the room, making the girls' hair silky and shiny and the planes Jade's perfect pale back and legs luminescent.

"Shh, Cat!" Andre hissed. Jade and Tori thankfully weren't woken by the red head's exclamation.

"I didn't know it was even possible to sleep that close to someone." Robbie mused, trying to cover his blush at seeing the Jade's incredibly attractive body wrapped around another incredibly attractive body; a female one, no less.

"Yeah, I wonder how they did that…" Beck trailed off, cocking his head to the side like he was trying to figure out the logistics of how the girls managed to get so tangled up and still remain in such a deep slumber.

"Maybe we should just… go back downstairs…" Andre said. They all knew that this was something they definitely were not meant to see, but it was too fascinating to not watch. "They look awfully close, I kind of feel like we're, like, intruding or something…" Suspicion was slowly creeping up in him, of what he wasn't sure, but something was definitely off with those two.

Similar thoughts were running through all of their heads, and Beck ran a hand through his hair, figuring he would think about it later. "Yeah let's get out of here before they wake up." He knew they were all in for it if Jade—

His thought process was cut short abruptly when he saw Tori's eyes open. "Chiz." He said.

She just looked at them for a second, still half asleep before the realization dawned on her of what was happening. All in a split second, she noticed how Jade was lying on her, her wardrobe change, and the fact that four of her friends were standing frozen in her room just staring at them.

"What the chiz?" She yelled, pushing herself up onto her elbows, and therefore jostling Jade.

"Mmhh" She groaned, obviously deciding it was not time to get up.

"Jade! Jade wake up!" Tori hissed, shaking her.

Grumpily Jade pulled her face out of Tori's neck a bit and opened her eyes while still refusing to get up off of her girlfriend. "Vega, what the fuck,…" she stopped when she noticed why she had been woken up.

Shock covered Jade's face at the realization that four pairs of eyes were on her; the mostly unclothed her, lying on top of her _girl_friend, whom she was also supposed to hate. Her expression was quickly overcome by anger though, and she wrenched herself into a sitting position, a deadly glare gracing her features.

"What the chiz are you all doing in here staring at us? Perverts!" She yelled. Cat squealed, scared at Jade being mad, and Robbie just stood with his mouth open, words unable to come out. Beck and Andre both threw up their hands trying to show that they didn't mean anything by it, but Jade wasn't pleased. She got up, the fact that she was quite exposed not fazing her, and stalked toward her friends who were standing near the door.

"Get. Out." She said in a dangerously low voice. Needless to say, they all walked out of the room as fast as their feet could carry them, Andre swinging the door shut behind them.

Jade let out a huff before turning around to stomp back to the bed and crawl under the covers again. Tori didn't really know what to say. Neither girl did.

"This… is bad." Tori said.

"Yeah, no shit." Jade replied. Tori brushed the comment off in spite of what just happened; Jade had a right to be pissed.

"Do you think they know?" Even though the question was vague Jade still knew what she meant.

"I don't think so, maybe they know something's up but I don't think they know for sure, I mean seriously this would be so off the radar for them considering how we were before and that we aren't gay. Well weren't I guess. Or at least they didn't know we are… bi? Oh whatever, you know what I mean." Jade finished after stumbling through trying to make sense of that.

"Are you feeling better?" Tori asked, hoping the change of subject would do them some good.

"Actually yeah." Jade said, her morning laziness showing through as she shut her eyes and cuddled back up to Tori. She knew she wasn't going to fall back to sleep again, but hey, why couldn't she be comfortable for a bit?

"What do you think it was?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, stomach virus maybe. Or it might have been food poisoning you know how Chinese food can be. Dumb Asians." She made a face at the thought of Chinese food. It made her almost feel nauseous just thinking about it. Looks like she won't be eating any again for a while.

Tori just let out a sleepy chuckle and crossed the arm that wasn't tucked under Jade behind her head.

"We should probably get up now; they're probably all sitting down stairs wondering what the hell is going on." Tori said.

"Mmh," Jade groaned in discontent, "fine."

Tori moved to get up but Jade's eyes shot open and she rolled to her side, grabbing the brunette around her waist. "Hey, where are you going you didn't even say good morning to me." Tori smiled at the playful pout on Jade's lips and flopped back against her pillow.

"Good morning." She said, still smiling.

"Morning." Jade said in a husky voice, and smirk on her face, sending a little shiver down Tori's spine.

Jade leaned over to kiss Tori, but the other girl pulled back.

"What," Jade whined.

"You've been puking all night. I don't want to kiss you, gross." Tori joked.

"Yeah so, I used mouthwash after like every time and I brushed my teeth last time." Jade argued, leaning in again. Tori didn't back away this time, instead, she let herself melt into Jade's kiss, losing herself in the soft warm lips that were on her own. Raven hair fell around them as they continued the kiss, Jade's upper body half lying across Tori.

After a few more seconds they finally broke away. "I think I can get used to this." Tori said a little breathlessly.

"Me too." Jade said, leaning in again. But Tori pushed her back and was out of the bed so fast that Jade barely knew what had happened until she was lying on her back and Tori was walking toward her dresser.

"Gotcha." Tori turned her head around to face Jade with a smirk.

* * *

**Hey, sorry this took a while and it's short, my boss randomly decided it was okay to schedule me for four consecutive full work days when I normally only work one or two days on weekends. **

**P.S. Did you know that when Jade and Andre ran off the stage in Locked up as soon as Tori's shoe hit the chancellor it was actually for a reason? Liz and Leon were both still 17 when they filmed that episode so the law only let them work for a certain amount of hours per day and they were running out of time to finish the scene, so Dan had them exit! I thought that was very funny when I learned that(:**

**P.S.S. Did you hear Liz's cover of Somewhere Only We Know with Max schneider. I fangirl screamed like a champ when she posted it last night. MOST AMAZING COVER OF THAT SONG ahhhh. Blows the Glee version out of the water, and I loved that one. Though I may be a bit biased (;**


	17. Human Soup

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I was on vacation and I totally forgot to tell you that before I left! Also, I completely fell behind on the Jori week prompts. I am a failure. But at least now I'm a tan failure. Lol**

**Oh and I keep forgetting to put this in here. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, they make my day(: And you know how the site put in that new thing so you can filter by like reviews and follows and stuff? Well I did that and this story was #5 for follows for all Jori stories EVER WRITTEN! Thank you so much that's so cooool!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this! You may hate me a little at the end, but ya know how it is(:**

* * *

To say the rest of the morning was awkward was an understatement. They ate breakfast only making small talk, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. If anyone even looked like they were about to bring up how they found Tori and Jade this morning, a single glare from Jade was all it took to shut them up. Everyone left after eating, half because they wanted to go after that weird morning, and half because they were shooed out by Tori, who against her nature was actually holding a bit of a grudge about what she had woken up to.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. They mostly watched movies, with a few short make out sessions sprinkled throughout the day.

"Tori." Jade called from the couch, not looking away from the tv as Tori put some dishes from dinner away in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do?" Jade asked, stopping her channel surfing and turning her torso around to rest an elbow on the back of the couch and look at Tori.

"Um I don't know, I don't really feel like watching another movie … we could go swimming, or in the hot tub,—"

"Wait, what was that?" Jade cut her off. "Did you say you have a hot tub?"

"Yeah…" Tori said.

Jade stood up and began walking over to her.

"You've been holding out on me. Let's go, you can clean up later." She grabbed Tori's elbow and started dragging her with her in the direction of the stairs.

"Chiz." She paused, yanking Tori to a stop with her. "I don't have a swim suit."

"You can just use one of mine." Tori said, and that seemed to please Jade, who continued her mission to the second floor.

When they got there, the brunette went into her drawer and grabbed a dark blue bikini, tossing it to Jade and pulling another out for herself.

"I have to pee." Jade said, walking to the bathroom. She figured she might as well change there, so she stripped down and pulled the bottoms of the bikini on, which fit fine. The top was the part she was worried about. Tori was what, an A cup? And she was a D. That's a pretty big gap for sharing bathing suit tops.

As she had suspected, it was microscopic. After she had it all tied up she looked in the mirror to see that her boobs were practically falling out of it. Basically all it did was serve as a little triangle of fabric to cover her nipples.

She sighed, walking out of the bathroom and back into Tori's room, trying her best to adjust the top.

"Holy chiz." Tori said, seeing Jade come in. Her eyes were glued to the raven haired girl's chest and she was finding it hard to form a sentence.

"Uh, I can get you one of Trina's if you want." Tori forced out, realizing that it was probably not her smartest idea to expect her bathing suit to fit her girlfriend.

"Ew, no. I'm not wearing anything that's been on her. It's dark out anyway, let's just go." She took a second to admire how Tori looked in her own suit before once again latching onto her wrist and pulling her along with her.

"God, I feel like a whore." She muttered as they walked through the sliding doors and out onto the patio.

Tori decided not to dignify that with a response, instead unlatching the clips on the Jacuzzi cover. Once she had gotten it off, steam wafted up into the cool night air and she found goose bumps raise themselves over her skin.

Jade clipped up her hair with a clip she had grabbed off of Tori's dresser and Tori threw her hair up into a bun, making rare use of the hair tie on her wrist. They hung their towels over a railing and Jade practically ran up the steps into the hot tub.

She stepped in, letting the hot water envelop her, with a contented smile on her face. Tori smirked at Jade's weird obsession with hot tubs and pretending she was human soup. It was actually quite adorable if she was being honest with herself. It was those odd little quirks that made Jade, well, Jade.

"Tori, what are you doing, get in here." Jade said, making Tori realize that she had been zoning out. She followed into the water and messed around with the dials and buttons for a moment before getting the jets set to low.

"Mmm." She sighs as she sits deeper into the water and shuts her eyes for a brief moment. When she opens them Jade is moving closer to her with a grin on her face.

"Yes Jade?" She asks playfully. As Jade moves close enough that they're practically touching where they're sitting.

"Oh nothing, I was just—" She breathed out before connecting their mouths. She let out a happy little sigh and continued kissing Tori. Their short little make out sessions today had done nothing to quench the need she felt, and all she could think about was more more more.

Unfortunately for her, Tori backed away after a minute, obviously knowing it couldn't go much further than that.

"Kill joy." Jade muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, but refusing to move out of Tori's personal space. "I've been horny all day and we can't have sex. The least you can do is make out with me for a while." Jade pouted, ready to use anything she needed in order to get Tori to give in.

The brunette chuckled as she was finding out just how constantly sex driven Jade seems to be.

"God you really are a horny human being aren't you?" She ignored the look on Jade's face and closed the distance between them again; hey it's not like she didn't enjoy it anyway.

Their mouths moved against each other and Jade parted her lips to trace her tongue across Tori's bottom lip, pleading for entrance this time. She let out a hum of appreciation when Tori opened her mouth to her and their tongues twisted and twirled together in the fiery kiss.

Moving slowly and cautiously, in case this somehow would make Tori break the kiss, Jade swung her leg up and over the half latina's lap. Now she was straddling her, bending her head down slightly to keep her face level with Tori's.

Doing the opposite of what Jade expected from her after changing positions, Tori took their make out session one step further, moving her lips from Jade's to trail down her neck. She began placing hot, open mouthed kisses across Jade's collar bone, stopping to suck on her pulse point. Jade shuddered.

"Tori if you don't stop that right now, we're not stopping til we're done." she warned in a dangerously husky voice.

Tori already knew where she was heading with this, but that didn't prevent a warm shiver of anticipation from running through her. Her own lust had overcome her by this point and all she wanted to do was make Jade scream. She grinned innocently as she pulled the string at the back of Jade's bikini top, undoing it. "Oopsie." She shrugged, her eyes searching Jade's, waiting for the realization to kick in.

The raven haired girl just stared at her for a second, really hoping this was going where she needed it to, but also not wanting Tori to risk getting hurt or anything.

"The doctor said _we _couldn't have sex. He never said anything about _you_." Tori said with a sexy smirk. In just that instant Tori watched Jade's eyes turn from their normal turquoise color to a dark stormy grey, lust filled and looking like she was about to devour her.

Jade groaned in appreciation as she swiftly connected her lips with her girlfriends' once again. She could feel the wetness rush to her core, even through the sensation of the hot water, at the thought of finally being able to get a release.

She reached behind her neck to finish untying her top and discarded it somewhere next to her where it began swirling in the water, forgotten.

She looked at Tori and blushed when she saw Tori's wide eyed expression.

"What?" Jade asked, starting to feel a little uncomfortable under the girl's intense gaze. It's not like Tori hadn't seen her boobs before. Though, that was only for like a second and they hadn't legitimately had sex yet.

"Nothing…" Tori said. "I just have a REALLY hot girlfriend." She breathed, leaning in a little closer and closing one of Jade's rose colored nipples in a warm wet kiss, sucking a little as she pulled back, only to go right back in and do it again.

Jade took in a shallow breath, her body already in overdrive at the feeling, and her cheeks stained a delicate pink color. Tori swirled her tongue around the nipple, before switching to the other one and using a hand to play with the other. She licked and flicked and massaged with the sole goal of driving Jade crazy and oh, was it working.

"Mmh," She hummed, and placed her hand on the back of Tori's head, spearing her fingers into the hair underneath Tori's bun to pull her further into her. Her pussy was throbbing by this point, but she still wanted to make it last as long as she could, enjoying the foreplay, and knowing it would make the rest that much more pleasurable.

Tori released Jade's nipple with a pop and kissed her way back up to Jade's mouth as one of her hands began to wander in the opposite direction, drawing a shiver from Jade, despite the warm water.

The brunette drew her finger slowly down Jade's stomach, around her belly button and down further until it was right above where Jade wanted her most.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm a tease. Sorry it was getting long and I have work tomorrow and I wanted to get something up tonight! But it will be continued in the next chappie no worries.**

**Oh and I'm reading Fifty Shades of Grey right now, have any of you read it? I would love to hear your thoughts on it, I'm finding it very... different.**


	18. Unexpected

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I got stung by a wasp yesterday... I may have accidentally stepped on one... Now my foot itches really badly. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! I can't believe this is getting so long :P**

**Also, what the heck is Tori's mom's name?! On IMDB it says it's Deanna but like everyone on this site uses Holly. (I like that one better, myself)**

**And thanks for the reviews! As promised, the hot tub fun times are continued in this chapter. And it was a bitch to write, who knows why, but it was. It took forever. But it was also very fun haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The brunette drew her finger slowly down Jade's stomach, around her belly button and down further until it was right above where Jade wanted her most._

Tori dipped her finger under the edge of Jade's swim suit bottoms, sliding down to find her clit and rubbed lightly.

"Ahh that feels so good," Jade sighed, finally having some pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Tori smiled at Jade's appreciation of what she was doing, but stopped after a minute, pulling her hand out.

"What are you doing?" Jade demanded as if she was horrified at the thought of Tori stopping.

"I just need to take these off." Tori said, pulling at the tie at one side of Jade's bikini bottoms.

"Well hurry up." She replied, in typical Jade fashion. Tori rolled her eyes as she untied the other side.

"You know, you could be a little less bossy. I could just stop now if I felt like it." Tori said, trying not to crack a smile.

"You wouldn't dare." Jade challenged, though there was a slight underlying tone of uncertainty, almost like she was begging Tori not to stop. She stood up a little so that Tori could get it off.

"Oh I would," Tori argued back, looking up to meet Jade's eyes, "but I won't." With that she pulled the piece of fabric from in between Jade's legs and threw it past her to be lost somewhere with the top.

Tori looked at Jade's neatly shaven rectangle of dark hair, desire flooding through her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and returned to the task at hand.

She ran a finger over the length of Jade's sex, a smirk on her face at Jade's resulting intake of breath. She did it a few more times, pausing to spend longer at her clit, massaging it a little before teasingly moving away each time.

"Uhh," Jade grunted softly as she tried rocking her hips a little in Tori's hand in order to get her to press harder. Tori, realizing what Jade wanted moved her other hand to occupy the little nub as her other fingers played at the entrance to Jade's pussy.

Tori, a little unsure of herself having never done this before, experimentally pushed her middle finger into Jade. She groaned at finally having Tori in her after waiting for so long, and continued rocking her hips in small movements trying to get as much friction as she could.

"Uh, Tori, put another finger in," Jade said, looking at Tori with hooded eyes. Tori blushed at her bluntness, but nevertheless complied, slipping her index finger in as well.

"Ohhh," Jade moaned as she Tori began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her. She kept the other hand on Jade's hip, using her thumb to circle her clit.

"Ride me Jade." Tori said in a low voice. As if Jade wasn't already wet enough, Tori felt a gush of wetness on her fingers as Jade moaned again and started to roll her hips, thrusting up and down on Tori's fingers.

She was standing in front of Tori, and one hand reached up to palm her own breast while the other hung limply at her side. Tori started to meet each of Jade's thrusts, building up an erotic and incredibly pleasurable rhythm.

"God, Tori." Jade grunted.

"Ah!" She cried out when Tori switched up her motion on Jade's sensitive nub, and her thrusts became much more frantic.

Tori stared up at Jade in awe as the girl moved up and down on her fingers. Her slick wet body shining as the dim lights from inside the house hit off of her toned muscle every time she moved, every time she gyrated her hips, desperately doing anything and everything she could to get herself off. The steam from the water rose up around her creating a haze that left her cheeks rosy and the pieces of hair that had escaped her clip locking up into their natural curl. She was hands down the sexiest thing Tori had ever seen.

"Shit." Jade groaned, just remembering something through her foggy pleasure ridden brain. "Tor, uhh, I need to tell…" Jade tried to say but was interrupted by her own moans and panting, not quite able to get out the whole sentence. "I need to tell you, ohh, that I— Fuck!" She gasped as Tori's fingers sped up on her clit and leaned forward to clench her previously unoccupied hand tightly on Tori's shoulder, in a desperate attempt to tether herself to reality.

"Shh, tell me later." Tori said, figuring whatever Jade was going to say could wait until later, and she curled her fingers inside of Jade so that now every time they slammed in and out they hit her G-spot.

The only thing coming out of Jade's mouth any more was a string of moans and profanities, laced with Tori's name.

One more curl of her fingers and Jade was gone. A primal scream left her lips and she shoved Tori's hand out of the way, and before Tori knew what was happening, she was being viciously sprayed with clear liquid that was coming from… Jade?"

Jade collapsed against Tori, sitting in her lap and resting her head on her shoulder, trying to catch her breath while she waited for the euphoric haze to wear off.

"Holy fuck. You- you just squirted." Tori said, not believing those words were coming out of her mouth. They almost felt dirty on her tongue. She always thought that was just some myth, female ejaculation, which guys had come up with because they thought it was sexy and raunchy and hot. But it really just happened, and is currently all over her.

Jade just grumbled some pathetic but very cute little sound as Tori wiped her face off with the back of her forearm.

"That's," she paused to take a breath. "What I was trying to tell you." She lethargically picked her head up from its place on Tori's shoulder and looked at her, trying to read her face. She wasn't sure what Tori would think about it, she could think it's hot or that it's the most disgusting thing ever.

Tori opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she noticed the lights in the kitchen being turned on. _Crap_.

"Tori?" She heard her mom's muffled voice come from the house.

"Chiz!" Tori exclaimed, her eyes meeting Jade's deer caught in the headlights expression.

"I thought they weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow!" Jade whispered frantically, getting up off of Tori unsteadily to try to find her bathing suit. Her limbs were still jello-like and buzzing with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Jade pulled her top out of the water and began retying it, but her hands were shaking too badly to work the small strings behind her back.

"Help me." She said turning to Tori who quickly tied it while searching the water with her eyes for the bottoms. She saw them and quickly snatched them up before they went back under the water, and holding one half, shoved it through Jade's legs accidentally brushing against her center, drawing a groan from Jade. She was still a bit sensitive in that department.

Tori quickly tied up the sides and got out of the hot tub with Jade following.

Jade stumbled dizzily as she stepped down the stairs and Tori shot her a concerned glance.

"I'm fine it's just the heat from the hot tub and I get dehydrated easily." Jade said. Between the temperature of the hot tub, the exertion from having sex, and how much water she loses when she cums like that, she just wanted to lay down.

Tori handed Jade her towel and wrapped her own around her before rushing through putting the cover back on the hot tub, just as her mom came to the porch doors.

She opened them. "Oh Tori, honey, there you are! Hello Jade." Holly Vega said happily.

Jade tugged her towel around her tighter to avoid practically flashing Tori's family with her scantily clad chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Mrs. Vega exclaimed, pulling Tori into a hug as the girls walked back into the house.

"I'm so sorry we weren't here baby." She said guiltily.

"Look mom, I'm really happy to see you but we're soaking wet, we're going to go change first okay? Then we'll come back down and say hi." She said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." She replied.

"Come on." Tori said, turning to Jade and they walked up the stairs, Jade using the railing to keep herself from falling over like a rag doll.

* * *

**I hope it was satisfactory. This is the first time I've written some real girl on girl action from scratch so let me know what you think! Please tell me if you think this story is starting to drag on too much, I don't want to overdo it but if you guys are all still enjoying it, I will keep writing! :)**

**P.S. I drew a portrait of Liz which came out so awesome if you want to check it out. It's on deviant art . com and my username is psychsparrow. Please take a peek I put a lot of work into it(:**


	19. Not Quite How We Planned

**Hey you guys! Long time no see! Ha sorry bout that, I was procrastinating school starting way too much and left everything til last minute :P**

**But don't worry when I have breaks in updating because I will NEVER leave a story unfinished. So I will always be back(: Even if it takes a ...month... *cough**

**Anyway, a few things to say before I begin. 1. To the people who write really poorly written fics: stop posting them before you edit them! There is no excuse for posting really crappy fics with a trillion spelling and grammar errors, it's just pure laziness and a slap in the face to all the authors who work hard to make great fics for all of us to read. 2. Devestation at the fact that Victorious is ending. But I think we'll keep it going strong here ;) 3. There was totallly a third thing... 4. Reviews. OMG YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU! I can't believe the amound of reviews I got last chapter, you are seriously the best readers ever.**

**So I devote this chapter to you guys3 **

**_"The reader must always be your main concern; without Constant Reader, you are just a voice quacking in the void." ~ Stephen King._**

* * *

Once Tori and Jade were showered and in pajamas, they went downstairs to talk to Tori's family. Both of her parents were very worried but glad they were able to get back a little early. They were incredibly appreciative of Jade, thanking her repeatedly for taking care of Tori while they couldn't be there.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want Jade." Holly Vega said, which both girls were happy about.

After spending a while downstairs visiting with the Vegas and talking about their trip, during which Jade had to try extra hard not to look bored, the girls escaped back up to Tori's room with the excuse of having school the next day so they needed to get enough sleep.

They both were brushing their teeth in the bathroom, not yet having said a word to each other about earlier, and it was starting to make it awkward. After they finished they went back into Tori's room and crawled into bed.

"Does that always happen?" Tori asked a little hesitantly, figuring she would just go for it. Jade wasn't offended though, in fact, she would be surprised if Tori _didn't_ bring it up. She turned onto her left side to face the other girl.

"Not always. Mostly just when it's more uh, intense or um," well this was an awkward conversation to have out loud, "when there's penetration." She finished. Like ripping off a band aid.

"Oh." Tori said. Jade could practically see the cogs turning in her brain as she mulled over what Jade said.

"You don't think it's gross?" Jade asked. She was kind of afraid she would. It was definitely not normal, and a little bit weird.

"No, it's actually kind of hot." Tori breathed out, her eyes dropping from Jade's for a moment.

Jade was pleasantly surprised that Tori didn't think it was icky, and even more so that it turned her on. Tori rolled to her side more, leaning in to kiss Jade, one arm wrapping around her torso and the other hand going to the side of Jade's face.

Tori's tongue immediately delved deep into Jade's mouth, surprising Jade with her aggression. With a moan she accepted it gratefully and their tongues swirled together. Tori used her hold on Jade to pull her on top of her.

Tori let out another moan at the feeling of Jade's soft body pressing her into the mattress, their breasts pushed against each other.

Jade pulled back, knowing that they should stop there before going any further so that they could respect the doctor's wishes and not put Tori in any unnecessary danger, which Tori was not very happy about.

"Jaaade," she whined, flopping back against her pillow from where she had leant up as Jade pulled away, trying to keep their lips interlocked longer.

"Stop pouting." Jade said in response to Tori's lower lip jutting out a little.

"I'll get you tomorrow babe. It's almost Monday." Jade said, reading Tori's mind. She pecked Tori's pout again quickly before rolling off of her and lying back to get comfy.

"Before school?" Tori asked desperately. The sight of Jade cumming was still in the forefront of her mind and it was making her horny. It was so unfair that she had to wait.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sure. As long as we're not late, no way I want to get detention again and be stuck with Dickers all day."

"K, night Jade."

"Goodnight Vega." Jade replied, leaning over to meet Tori's lips for a quick goodnight kiss.

Xx

Jade groaned when the shrill beeping of Tori's alarm clock cut through the peaceful darkness of the bedroom. Tori sat up, yawning as she turned on the light next to her bed.

"Jade, get up." She said sleepily.

Jade just mumbled something and pulled her pillow out from behind her head and covered it over her face.

"Jade." Tori said, grabbing the pillow and tugging on it, only to see that Jade would just grip it tighter.

"Jade!" Tori tried again, shaking her girlfriend's shoulders and really pulling on the pillow, all to no avail. Jade only stiffened up more.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Tori mumbled, moving so that she was sitting, facing Jade. She placed her feet against Jade's side and extended her legs, pushing Jade over the side of the bed.

If the thud of Jade hitting the floor wasn't enough to wake her up, smacking into the ground sure would have been.

"Oofh!" It took her a second to realize what just happened, but Jade was wide awake now.

"Vega, what the hell! That hurt!" She snapped, getting up and rubbing her hip that had been the first thing to break her fall.

"You wouldn't wake up." Tori shrugged. Jade just glared at her, and walked over to her duffle bag.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that." Tori said. Jade just grabbed her things and walked past Tori and left the room to go brush her teeth and do her hair.

Tori sighed. She was kind of asking for it now that she thought about it… Jade would get over it though. After knowing her for so long the brunette wasn't worried, she knew Jade just liked to be annoyed for a little while and then she would be fine. After Tori got dressed and Jade was done in the bathroom they switched so that Tori could get ready and Jade could get dressed.

After putting the final touches on her makeup, the latina left her bathroom and walked back in her room, to see Jade sitting on the edge of her bed opposite from her, one leg bent and the other leg hanging off of the side. She was wearing her signature smirk, but today there was something more… hungry about it.

"Come here, Tori." Jade said, her voice low. Tori let out a breath slowly, knowing that this was finally about to happen.

She walked over to where Jade was and sat next to her. Jade used the dipping of the bed as Tori sat down to pull her closer, wrapping an arm gently around her neck and bringing her in for a soft kiss. It became slow and sensual and erotic, lasting for as long as possible before they had to break for air.

Jade led Tori to lean back against the pillows as she gently stripped off her clothes, and some of her own, dropping them next to the bed. Once she was satisfied, all that remained were their bras and underwear, save for the seemingly permanent blush on Tori's cheeks.

Trailing kisses down Tori's neck, Jade used the opportunity to undo Tori's bra. She took it off and immediately latched onto a nipple, kissing and licking and sucking each of them and drawing countless little gasps and moans from Tori.

Jade eventually grew tired of that, the anticipation of what she was planning to do making her impatient. Her mouth left Tori's breasts and moved lower, ghosting over the brunette's belly button before continuing, stopping at her panties to place a soft kiss over her cloth covered center.

Tori's breath quickened and she could feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment at Jade's face being that close to a place she wasn't used to sharing. She watched as Jade slid her panties down slowly, and tossed them to the side.

The raven haired girl smiled at the sight of her completely naked girlfriend, lying on the bed so submissive to her, waiting for her to make her feel good. She kissed the inside of Tori's ankle, running a tantalizingly slow trail of feather light kisses up the girl's leg. Tori was surprised to find that it was causing warm pleasure to surge straight to the spot in between her legs.

Once she reached all the way up, Jade wrapped her arms under Tori's legs to hook them around, leaving Tori's slim thighs resting against Jade's shoulders.

If Tori was embarrassed before, there was no describing how she felt now. She gripped the sheet, still propped up on her elbows to watch.

"You smell so good." Jade said huskily, inhaling the musky sent of Tori's clean shaved pussy, making her own self quite horny as well. Jade knew to start off slow, so she began with one long lick.

"Omygod," Tori jerked when she felt Jade's tongue slip up her core, instantly making her fall flat back against the pillows.

"Ow, Vega!" Jade grumbled pulling back and rubbing the spot on her head where Tori's knee knocked into it.

Tori propped herself back up on her elbows. "Um, can you not call me Vega when your head is between my legs? It feels kind of impersonal."

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you. Vega." Jade said with a smirk.

"Jade, I don't understand why you can't just— Uh!" She cut off mid-sentence as Jade dove back in.

Xx

Somewhere in the middle of Jade trying to keep licking Tori while also avoiding her head being crushed by Tori's convulsions, and Tori's completely detached and blissed out orgasm, both girls missed the light knock on the door and the sound of it opening a few seconds later.

"What the fuck…" Jade heard, and it felt like her blood was freezing. _Shit_.

"Beck." She said, pulling her head out of between Tori's legs and wiping her glistening mouth on the back of her hand.

The only expression on his face was shock. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, still standing right where he was.

Apparently Tori was still too out of it to really think about what was happening, so Jade tried to swallow her embarrassment for a moment and stood up, pulling the covers over her girlfriend's naked body so that Beck didn't get a view of her that she was sure he would enjoy.

"What are you doing?!" He asked incredulously. Jade grabbed her shirt from the corner of the bed and yanked it back over her body just as Tori seemed to come to, grabbing the covers around her tightly.

"Beck, it's—it's nothing, we—" Tori tried, but Jade cut her off.

"What does it look like we were doing?!" She shouted back. She looked up after she had gotten her shirt on and saw a not so subtle bulge in Beck's pants.

"Oh hell no." She said. "You, out. Now!" She yelled, pointing to the door. He looked like he was going to say something else but then turned and walked out the door.

"If you tell anyone about this, you're dead, Oliver!" Jade yelled after him. She slammed the door in a huff and let out a frustrated yell.

Tori flopped back against the pillows with her hands covering her face as Jade walked back and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to stop her hands from shaking.

"What… what if he says something?" Tori asked quietly. To which Jade honestly had no answer. And that scared the shit out of them.

* * *

**Uh oh spaghetti oh's! They are in for an interesting school day... **

**And guys, I'm sad to say, but this story is coming to a close. There will only be a few more chapters, as I was debating whether or not to add a lot of things into this or write a seperate fic for them, and I think the quality of this story will be better if I end it while it's still good(:**


	20. Growing Pains

**Heyyy... So. The reason that this has not been finished until now was that it hit what I like to refer to as the "Jori Story Wall". Yeah I named it. And I've tried to avoid that happening, at least in the beginning, hence the fact that this whole story was based off of one of the characters getting stung by a fricking jelly fish. Like who writes a story about that?! And who knew that you guys would like it so much? Haha well for that I thank you, and I'd like to say sorry for the long wait but it was for the best. I had to sort out how I wanted this to go on, there were a surprising lot of possibilities, considering we have yet to see anyone's reactions to Tori and Jade's relationship.**

**That's not to say that a fair amount of laziness is not also to blame. And college. Dumb applications.**

**But anyway, I love you all, you're so good to me, don't think that me not updating has anything at all to do with not having enough support. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori stared out the window, hands clenched in her lap. She could feel how clammy they were becoming, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was stressing out big time. What if Beck told the rest of their friends? What if he told everyone? How would they react? Would people make fun of them? The questions were buzzing through her mind so fast that she couldn't even think about the possible answer to one of them before another shoved its way into the forefront of her mind. Given that, she almost jumped out of her skin when Jade spoke.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Are you okay?" Her voice had taken on that deeper tone that it gets when she isn't talking in a full blown conversation. It was, in Tori's opinion, what made it so sexy and beautiful, reassuring but dangerous, and loving all at the same time. She had literally never met another person with a voice that even came close to Jade's.

"Yeah, I just really don't want to do this." She said, throwing her hands up a little and laughing nervously.

Jade's eyes flickered. "Look, we're going to have to tell them sometime. If you really don't want to I guess we can try, but I honestly don't care if they know. It's okay if you don't want them to know you're dating me." Jade said. Her words said one thing, but Tori could tell it was bothering her.

"No." Tori grabbed Jade's hand that was resting on the gearshift. "We don't have to try to hide it. Let people say whatever they want, because I just want to be with you." She leaned across the center console to kiss Jade's cheek.

"God you are so cheesy." Jade said, but her smile betrayed her.

"I am not!" Tori replied.

"Oh so you're telling me what you just said wasn't cheesy at all?"

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't mean it wasn't true." Tori said indignantly, taking her hand back and crossing her arms against her body. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's theatrics and reached over to take the girl's hand back, earning her a smile.

"Come on, let's do this." Jade said after they got out of her car, holding her hand out for Tori to take. They had agreed to not announce it or anything, but they wouldn't try to hide anything either. They would just let it happen.

"Okay." Tori replied, successfully sounding more confident than she was. It's not that she was ashamed to be with Jade, or that she liked girls or anything like that. She just knew that people could be mean. Really mean, when they wanted to be. She slipped her hand into Jade's outstretched one and they made their way across the parking lot and to the doors of the school.

Jade shoved the door open, letting Tori walk through before it shut with a bang behind them, the dark haired girl not bothering to make sure it shut gently.

At first, not too many people seemed to notice, being busy at their lockers getting their things ready for the school day or chatting with their friends. That changed pretty quickly though. As soon as one saw them, everyone was clued in. Slowly more and more heads turned as whispers travelled and fingers pointed. Of course it didn't really help that this was the busiest part of the day, everyone biding time before they had to begrudgingly head to class.

Jade could sense Tori's nervousness, not that it was hidden very well by her worried expression and her sweating palms. "Don't pay attention to them." Jade said quietly as they neared her locker. "Go get your stuff and I'll meet you there in a minute." Jade said placing a quick kiss on Tori's cheek, a discreet way to comfort her even though she knew almost everyone in the area probably saw it.

Jade turned the dial to put her combination in while Tori crossed the hallway, doing the same. The brunette could feel eyes burning holes in the back of her jacket, but she stubbornly kept her focus on her books, refusing to turn around and see who was looking at her. She must have jumped a foot in the air when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She spun around, and was instantly overcome by a feeling of dread shivering down her spine. Melissa Raycroft stood in front of her, backed by her constant companion Jessica Wallace, who basically just followed her around like a pet.

"Hey Tori." Melissa said, her snotty voice cutting through the air like a knife. Her straight blonde hair hung around her pink covered shoulders, a questioning look on her face. Tori had never really had much of a problem with Melissa, or vice versa, and they had barely said two words to each other, save for the time they had to do a project together in history.

"Hi…" Tori replied, wary of where this was headed.

"So are you and _Jade West_ like a _thing_ now?" She asked, her face tinted with a bit of disgust.

"Um yeah." Tori said quietly, willing her to go away. She wasn't in any state to deal with people's judgments right now. She already felt drained and ready to go home even though the day hadn't even started yet.

"I didn't know you were a dyke." Melissa stated. And that was it. The kind of comment Tori was really hoping wouldn't come her way, because she could already feel the tears pricking at her eyes. She tried to always be confident and brush off people's insults and opinions, but times like these she wished she could just shrink into nothing.

A tear spilled over and began its path down her cheek as she opened her mouth to respond but someone beat her to it.

"Excuse me." Jade said, the timbre of her voice reaching a threateningly low octave. Melissa whirled around to look at her. Even though she had some social status herself, she was not stupid enough to readily cross Jade. Not many people are.

"What did you just say to her?" Jade demanded.

"I just asked her if you guys were like a thing now." She said hastily.

"I'm pretty sure those weren't the words you used." Jade said, her hand now firmly planted on her waist. "I'm going to say this once." She began, stepping closer. "You ever call her that again, and you will have a very unfriendly run in with my favorite pair of scissors. I will not hesitate to ruin you. Get out of here and leave us alone."

Melissa and Jessica turned tail and left, walking like there was a fire behind them and looking back to make sure they were successfully putting distance between themselves and Jade.

"Thanks." Tori said, sniffling and putting on a fake smile.

"No problem." Jade said, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears off of Tori's cheeks. She didn't care if she was becoming soft. It was worth it if she got to be with this beautiful girl.

She knew that the bell was going to ring soon, and now that them dating isn't exactly a secret, she knew that going to the janitor's closet would only cause more rumors to circulate the school. So she just decided to go for it.

Jade leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Tori's in a chaste kiss. Deciding that wasn't enough, she went in again, connecting their mouths for a proper kiss, placing her hand on Tori's cheek. She made sure to pull away before it got heated. That would only make problems worse.

"I don't want to be in school." Tori sighed, leaning her head back against her locker, the light thud it made heard throughout the almost empty corridor.

It was weird for Jade, seeing the usually confident girl seem so… defeated. But she knew they would get through it.

"You're not alone there, babe." She said. "If you need to, just tell your teacher you're going to go see Lane and chill with him until lunch. And don't let anyone get to you. Seriously, think about it. We're probably the two most talented people in this whole school, not to mention everyone knows I can stab them with my scissors. As soon as the shock of this blows over, no one will touch us. We own this school. And anyone who thinks otherwise is a waste of oxygen."

Tori nodded and squeezed her girlfriend's hand before walking in the direction of her first class, which happened to be on the opposite side of the school as Jade's.

* * *

**So uh yeah, I don't know how it turned into Jade basically taking care of Tori for this entire story but I just can't seem to shake that dynamic. I think I like it though, so who cares? (:**

**Review por favor, because you're awesome. **

**P.S. I hate when people give specific amounts of reviews that they expect to get. I will take anything you guys want to give me, and thanks for whatever that ends up being :)**


End file.
